L'oubliée
by Melior
Summary: Reprise de la traduction de Meldawen sur la fic "The Forgotten" de Faerlas, avec autorisation des deux concernés. Résumé : Elle alla dans un monde dont elle avait seulement rêvé, devint ce qu'elle rêvait d'être, et maintenant… Chapitre 5 !
1. Une fille normale

_Note du traducteur : Bonjour ! Tout d'abord, bonne année 2013, cher/ère lecteur/trice ! Cette fic est une traduction de la fic anglaise __The Forgotten__ de __**Fearlas**__. Cette fic avait déjà commencé à être traduite dans le passé par l'auteur __**Meldawen**__, mais comme la suite n'a pas paru depuis un bon bout de temps, j'ai demandé à la traductrice ET à l'auteur original la permission de reprendre le flambeau. J'ai reçu deux réponses positives, aussi m'y suis-je mise. J'espère que ma traduction se passera bien et sera faite jusqu'au bout. _

_Bon, je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps. Bonne lecture ! Tout ce qui suit vient de l'auteur __**Faerlas**__ et est traduit en français ! _

* * *

**L'OUBLIÉE**

**Une Fille Normale**

_Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas le Seigneur des Anneaux. Le personnage de Jennifer est de mon invention. _

_Note de l'auteur : Ceci est une histoire à laquelle j'ai pensée alors que j'étais à moitié endormi pendant sept mois. Mon esprit fait des choses étranges… Aussi, c'est une auto-insertion, une auto-insertion modeste. Prévenez-moi si quelqu'un commence à y voir du Mary Sue. Sans plus de cérémonie, __**L'Oubliée**__._

Jennifer était… Eh bien, ordinaire. D'une certaine façon. Elle avait seize ans, mesurait environ 1m63, avait de longs cheveux châtains onduleux, de grands yeux bruns et des joues rondes qui semblaient la rajeunir de trois ans, ainsi qu'une peau claire qui pouvait bronzer si elle restait dehors assez longtemps. Elle n'était ni belle ni laide. Comme je le disais, ordinaire.

Elle était fière d'avoir des formes avantageuses. Elle allait dans une petite école et était appréciée des élèves populaires comme des ringards, mais préférait ces derniers car ils n'étaient pas si capricieux. Les autres ne l'aimaient pas quand elle portait ses grandes lunettes noires.

C'était le 2 mai, à exactement 13h30. Salle de permanence. Elle aimait la permanence ; c'était une chance de finir le travail et surtout, un moment idéal pour rêver, ce qu'elle était justement en train de faire. Tous les murmures, les grattements des crayons et les griffonnements des stylos n'existaient plus. Elle n'entendait que le bruit des éclaboussures et des bulles tandis qu'elle plongeait dans un lac brillant. Pourtant, un moment plus tard, la rêverie était finie et elle considéra la question concernant le fait d'enlever ses lentilles de contact pour mettre ses lunettes. Maudites allergies ! Elle portait toujours l'étui de ses lentilles et de ses lunettes dans sa poche. Soudain, ses pensées furent interrompues par quelque chose à la fenêtre, dehors, qui attira son regard. C'était petit, blanc et brillant.

"Ça ne peut pas être un flocon de neige…" pensa-t-elle. "Ce n'est certainement pas une étoile filante, alors qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?" La salle de permanence était près du coin intérieur du bâtiment et un arbre poussait à quelques centimètres de distance.

Cela se rapprocha, jusqu'à venir se poser sur l'herbe, de son côté de la route. Qu'était-ce que cela ? Soudain, un cheval avec un cavalier apparut, et galopa jusque sous l'arbre. Le cavalier portait un pantalon gris-vert, des bottes en cuir souple et le reste était couvert d'un long manteau vert. Jennifer ouvrit la fenêtre comme le cavalier descendait de sa monture et l'appelait.

"On m'a envoyé vous chercher ! Pourriez-vous descendre ? ?" appela le cavalier aux cheveux d'or.

"Qui vous a envoyé ?" cria-t-elle par la fenêtre ouverte.

"Mon père. S'il vous plaît, descendez !" répondit-il.

"Okay !" répondit-elle.

D'abord, ce n'était pas une fille stupide, elle avait la tête sur les épaules, mais quelque chose lui disait d'y aller. Ce qui était tout de même une erreur.

Il lui fallut pas mal d'efforts pour grimper sur l'arbre, elle avait réussi à passer par la fenêtre en enjambant le rebord sans trop de difficulté. Ce jour-là, elle portait une chemise vert citron, une jupe kaki s'arrêtant aux genoux, des collants bruns et des sandales. Pas un équipement indiqué pour de l'escalade. Avec quelques efforts, elle se mit en position assise et se baissa. Soudain, elle commença à lâcher prise ! Elle allait tomber ! Des souvenirs de chute d'un arbre et de jambe cassée lui vinrent à l'esprit. Elle tomba du bord et ferma les yeux, se préparant à heurter le sol, mais cela n'arriva pas. Au lieu de cela, elle réalisa qu'elle était portée comme une jeune mariée dans les bras de l'étranger aux cheveux d'or.

"Merci !" dit-elle en retenant son souffle.

"De rien", répondit poliment l'étranger. "Êtes-vous blessée ?"

"Non, tout semble en bon état. Merci. Pourriez-vous me poser, s'il vous plaît ?" Elle n'aimait pas être tenue comme ça. Il la rendait nerveuse, et elle avait peur d'être jetée par terre.

"Oh oui, désolé," dit l'étranger cheveux d'or tout en la déposant. "Savez-vous monter à cheval ?"

"Non," dit-elle dans un soupir. Elle avait toujours voulu apprendre.

"Alors, vous aurez besoin d'aide pour monter." L'étranger monta sur le cheval puis l'approcha d'elle. Il s'arrêta et dit : "Vous permettez ?"

"Je… suppose que oui", répondit-elle. Qu'allait-il faire ? Il se pencha, mis son bras sous les siens et la souleva pour la mettre devant lui sur sa selle. C'était donc ça !

"Je suppose que vous ne pouvez pas trouver l'équilibre en restant assise sur un côté de la selle", demanda l'étranger avec un léger froncement de sourcils.

"J'aimerais tant !" dit-elle avec un soupir. Elle se rendit compte que si elle ne pouvait pas monter en amazone, elle devrait se tenir à califourchon. Cela signifierait que sa jupe remonterait sur plus de la moitié de ses jambes et ce serait une horrible violation des règles strictes qu'elle s'était imposée.

L'étranger dut le comprendre car il lui demanda : "Voudriez-vous emprunter mon manteau ?"

"Oui je… Merci beaucoup!" répondit-elle avec sincérité. L'étranger défit son manteau et le remit à Jennifer. Elle le prit et le mit sur elle avant de s'assoir sur le cheval. Sa première tentative fut couronnée de succès !

"Est-ce que vous êtes prête ?" demanda l'étranger.

"Oui, je le suis, merci", répondit-elle, et ils se dirigèrent vers l'objet brillant. Un frisson d'aventure l'envahit. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle n'était pas effrayée ni rien ! Tout à fait inhabituel venant d'elle, je vous l'assure.

La courte chevauchée vers l'objet brillant ne laissa rien deviner quant à sa nature. Mais en tant que cavalier expérimenté et sachant de quoi il s'agissait, l'étranger mis ses bras autour d'elle juste avant que le cheval saute dedans. Elle lui en fut reconnaissante, car ce saut l'effraya ! Elle ne s'y attendait pas.

Un moment elle était dans son environnement familier qu'elle avait connu toute sa vie et l'instant d'après, elle se retrouvait dans un grand champ avec à sa drotie une ligne épaisse d'arbres au loin, et une mince barrière de montagnes derrière. L'étranger la lâcha dès que le cheval eut touché le sol. Elle détestait l'admettre, mais elle regrettait qu'il l'ait lâchée. Le fait de n'avoir jamais chevauché la rendait nerveuse. Elle se crispa dès qu'il l'eut lâchée. Il sentit le changement.

"Pourquoi vous raidissez-vous ainsi ? Je ne vous laisserai pas tomber. Le cheval non plus." dit l'étranger avec un sourire amusé. Si elle l'avait vu et ne s'était pas trouvée sur un cheval, elle lui avait répondu par une réplique cinglante ou une tape sur le bras. Les circonstances étant ce qu'elles étaient, elle réagit différemment.

"Je sais que vous ne me laisserez pas tomber, mon esprit le sait mais le reste ne suit pas !" L'étranger lui lança un drôle de regard. Elle n'était pas très claire pour lui, mais elle avait l'habitude de ça.

"Y a-t-il quoi que ce soit que je puisse faire pour vous assurer que vous ne tomberez pas ?" demanda l'étranger.

"Euh… Hum…" bégaya-t-elle. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de répondre. L'étranger attendit patiemment une réponse. Ils avaient tout le temps ; leur but, quelque part dans la forêt, était toujours à quelques heures de marche.

"Eh bien", commença-t-elle.

"Oui ?" répondit-il patiemment.

"Je, euh, n'étais pas aussi nerveuse quand…"

"Quand quoi ?" demanda-t-il. Il croyait connaître ce qu'elle essayait de dire et comprit sa position délicate.

Elle poussa un soupir décidé et dit dans un souffle : "Je n'étais pas nerveuse quand vous aviez vos bras autour de moi !"

"Dans ce cas, accepteriez-vous que je vous tienne à nouveau ?" demanda-t-il poliment, comme s'il lui avait proposé de lui apporter un verre d'eau.

"Oui," répondit-elle tranquillement. Elle voulait presque rentrer sous terre ! Elle brisait une règle des plus élémentaires !

Ses bras autour de sa taille firent leur effet. Elle se détendit immédiatement. Comment elle détestait cette situation! Elle agissait contre le bon sens en montant ce cheval et maintenant, elle était tenue par une personne qu'elle connaissait à peine ! Pourtant, quelque chose de plus sage semblait lui dire que c'était okay, comme si quelqu'un murmurait à son oreille : "Ne t'inquiète pas, tu es censée être ici !" Quoi qu'il en soit, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir confiance.

L'étranger commença à chanter quelque chose dans une langue étrange. Elle l'avait entendue auparavant, mais ne pouvait se rappeler où. Une pensée inquiétante lui vint soudain à l'esprit : Où était-elle ? Elle y pensait depuis un moment et en vint à la conclusion que où qu'elle fût, ce n'était pas son monde mais un autre, donc lequel ? Une pensée la frappa.

"Nan, ça ne se peut pas ! Si ?" Donc elle lui posa la question.

"Excusez-moi, monsieur, où sommes-nous ?"

"En Terre du Milieu. Pour être plus précis, nous sommes à quelques heures de Mirkwood", répondit l'étranger.

"Puis-je vous demander, l'année, le mois et la date ?" demanda-t-elle. L'excitation grandissait !

"29 août, en l'année 3018 du Troisième Âge," répondit l'étranger.

"Comment vous appelez-vous ?" demanda-t-elle, n'osant pas deviner.

"Je suis Legolas, le Prince de Mirkwood et mon père…"

"Votre père est le Roi Thranduil", répondit-elle.

"Eh bien, oui ! Comment le saviez-vous ?" demanda Legolas, fort étonné.

"Eh bien, il y a des livres dans mon monde, écrits par un homme nommé Tolkien et ils parlent de la Terre du Milieu. Votre père et vous-même y êtes mentionnés dans deux ou trois histoires" résuma-t-elle pour expliquer ces livres. Il en fut stupéfait. Comment une telle chose pouvait être possible ? Soudain, Jennifer reprit la parole.

"Je pense que peut-être, je ne suis pas d'un autre monde, mais d'un autre temps," dit-elle lentement.

"Que voulez-vous dire ?" demanda-t-il.

"Il y a une théorie comme quoi Tolkien a écrit sur une époque passée, pas un autre monde. Bien sûr, ce n'est qu'une théorie. Je n'ai jamais vraiment pensé que la Terre du Milieu existait, jusqu'à présent. Maintenant, je sais. Cette théorie doit être vraie! Il n'y a aucune autre explication !" dit-elle, plus pour elle que Legolas. Elle commença à se demander si cette vérité ne s'appliquait pas à d'autres histoires…

"Cela signifie-t-il que vous savez pourquoi vous êtes ici ?" demanda Legolas.

"Non. Je pensais que vous saviez !" répondit-elle.

"Non, ni moi ni mon père n'avons aucune idée de pourquoi vous êtes ici," admit Legolas.

"Alors, pourquoi êtes-vous venu me chercher ?" demanda-t-elle, un peu confuse.

"Je suis venu vous chercher parce que mon père et moi avions eu des rêves disant que nous devions vous chercher."

"Des rêves envoyés par les Valars, je suppose."

"Oui. En fait, dans nos rêves, on nous a dit quoi faire, autant mon père que moi, nous savions tout ce que nous avions besoin de savoir et puis vous voilà", dit Legolas.

Il y eut un silence pendant quelques instant, puis Legolas recommença à chanter doucement. Jennifer se mit finalement à l'aise sur le cheval et se mit à somnoler. La même chose se produisait en général quand elle était en voiture. Bientôt, elle dormait à poings fermés.

Un moment plus tard, ou du moins ce qui y ressemblait, quelque chose effraya Jennifer et elle se réveilla.

Elle pensa : "Wow, je ne peux pas croire comme c'est confortable de monter à cheval est et je ne sais pas sur quoi je me tiens, mais je suis vraiment à l'aise ! Attendez une seconde !" Elle se rendit compte qu'elle se tenait contre un prince elfe ! Arg ! Une règle brisée deux fois ! Quelle horreur ! Elle se redressa.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?" demanda le prince elfe.

"Je suis désolée !" s'écria-t-elle.

"Pour quelle raison ?" demanda-t-il. Elle le plongeait dans une extrême confusion. _Quelle_ _étrange_ _fille_ _humaine_, pensa-t-il.

"Pour dormir contre vous ! Je n'aurais pas dû", dit-elle pour s'excuser.

Il la regarda en fronçant des sourcils. Il ne l'avait pas comprise. La plupart des elfes n'en auraient rien pensé ; ils pouvaient toujours dire quand ils aimaient quelque chose ou non. Ce n'était jamais très important. Si elle avait été de la famille de Legolas, elle n'aurait pas eu de problème bien sûr, mais elle était sûre de ne pas en être.

"Je vous assure, ça ne m'a pas gêné. Vous n'êtes pas très lourde", essaya-t-il de la rassurer. Cela marcha plus ou moins. Jennifer ressentit un mélange d'assurance et méfiance. Quelle horrible situation ! Alors, elle se souvint des choses qu'elle avait lues dans la trilogie et décida d'être rassurée. Elle avait dormi depuis quelques temps maintenant et elle constata qu'ils étaient près de la forêt.

"Donc, à quelle distance nous trouvons-nous du château de votre père, une fois dans la forêt ?" Elle a demandé.

"Un peu moins d'une heure," répondit-il.

"Oh", dit-elle. Un moment plus tard, elle demanda : "Vous pourriez faire galoper le cheval ?"

"Pour quoi ?" demanda l'elfe. Elle était une étrange personne.

"Pour que je connaisse la sensation qu'on éprouve quand on galope. J'ai déjà lu des choses dessus, mais je n'ai jamais vécu ça moi-même", admit-elle timidement.

"Très bien", dit le prince elfe avec un sourire. Il dit un mot au cheval, qui fila comme la flèche d'un arc à travers la forêt. Que c'était exaltant ! Les pas du cheval étaient légers, la sensation était merveilleuse ! Elle sourit autant que ses lèvres le lui permirent ! L'elfe sentit son cœur battre plus vite. Il savait qu'elle frissonnait de joie. Il eut un grand sourire. Cela lui rappelait la première fois qu'il avait emmené sa cousine Nimloth pour une promenade. Elle avait souri aussi.

"Vous aimez ?" demanda l'elfe avec un sourire.

"J'adore !" répondit Jennifer avec extase. "C'est merveilleux ! Je regrette seulement que la forêt se rapproche aussi vite !"

L'elfe prit cela comme une requête implicite et mena son cheval hors du chemin. Ils se mirent à longer les frontières de la forêt. Le cheval elfique ne se fatiguait jamais. L'après-midi tira vers sa fin, et l'elfe tourna finalement son cheval vers la forêt.

Le cheval ralentit pour continuer la promenade au trot tandis qu'ils entraient dans la forêt. Jennifer n'avait jamais été dans une forêt aussi grande auparavant, elle fut donc d'abord frappée de stupeur. Après un moment, les arbres devinrent plus visibles et elle se sentit aussi bien que dans les bois près de son jardin. Elle ne pouvait pourtant pas s'ôter de la tête le sentiment que cette forêt était différente. L'air en Terre du Milieu était bien différent et elle n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point.

Cependant, ils chevauchèrent encore longtemps puis soudain, Jennifer se retrouvera devant les portes que Bilbon avait vues Varda savait il y a combien d'années. Elles s'ouvrirent comme par magie tandis que le cheval approchait et se refermèrent après que l'animal eut franchi la porte. Elle vit de belles maisons dans les arbres et sur le sol tout autour. Tout semblait plus beau que ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Comme ils traversaient le pont, un elfe s'approcha d'eux.

"Bienvenu, Prince Legolas ! Salutations, belle invitée ! Puis-je prendre votre cheval ?" demanda l'elfe.

"Salutations, et oui", répondit Legolas. Il descendit de selle puis ce fut le tour de Jennifer, qui eut plus de difficultés. L'elfe emmena le cheval tandis que Legolas et Jennifer marchèrent en direction du château de Thranduil. Une fois à l'intérieur, Jennifer rendit au prince elfe son manteau.

"Merci," dit-elle tandis qu'il le prenait.

"De rien", répondit l'elfe. Dès qu'il l'eut plié sur son bras, Jennifer eut la chair de poule. Ces couloirs étaient pleins de courants d'air. Elle pensa que ce serait un peu déplacé de redemander le manteau, aussi décida-t-elle d'endurer en silence. Une chose que les livres avaient négligé de signaler était que les elfes étaient sensibles aux gens et aux choses qui les entouraient. Le plus léger changement ne passait pas inaperçu.

"Est-ce que vous avez froid ?" demanda le prince elfe, un peu inquiet. Il avait entendu dire que les gens pouvaient facilement prendre froid.

"Un peu," admit-elle. L'elfe lui rendit immédiatement le manteau. Jennifer le mit sur ses épaules et le remercia.

Ils faisaient un curieux couple, tandis qu'ils descendaient les couloirs des elfes. Lui était grand et vêtu d'habits elfiques. Elle était petite, du point-de-vue d'un elfe, et portait une tenue fort inhabituelle d'un point de vue esthétique en Terre du Milieu. Ses sandales claquaient fort dans les couloirs. Tous les elfes présents dans les couloirs la regardèrent tandis qu'elle passait. Une jupe si courte ! Des chaussures si bruyantes ! Par les Valars ! N'avait-elle aucune décence !

Ils marchèrent jusqu'aux portes de la salle du trône du Roi Thranduil. Legolas avait posé la main sur la porte et allait prendre la parole quand Jennifer l'arrêta.

"S'il vous plaît, avant que nous n'entrions, pourriez-vous me dire quelle est la façon correction pour saluer un roi elfe !" demanda-t-elle.

"Saluez-le de la manière qui s'avère acceptable pour la royauté dans votre monde", répondit Legolas en poussant pour ouvrir la porte.

Royauté ! Quelle royauté ? Elle vivait en Amérique ! La façon de s'adresser aux membres royaux n'était pas un sujet de réflexion typique des Américains.

Avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, elle regardait fixement le roi Thranduil. Il ressemblait beaucoup Legolas.

"_Bien, maintenant je sais d'où il tient sa beauté !_" pensa-t-elle. Son esprit se mit à tourner à toute vitesse. Qui devait prendre la parole ? Elle n'eut pas à se poser longtemps la question car Legolas prit la parole.

"Salutations, père. Voici Jennifer, celle que l'on m'a envoyé chercher."

"Salutations, Jennifer", dit Thranduil avec un léger mouvement de la tête.

"Salutations, votre majesté", dit-elle avec un léger mouvement de la tête.

"Racontez-moi votre histoire, s'il vous plaît", demanda le roi. Jennifer s'employa à raconter au roi tous les détails appropriés dont elle se souvenait. Ses seize années avaient été plutôt ordinaires et sans événement marquant, ce qui ne fit aucune lumière quant au pourquoi elle était là.

Quand elle eut fini, le roi lui dit qu'elle pouvait aller à sa chambre et se préparer pour le dîner. Ils devaient faire un banquet en son honneur cette nuit. Elle se sentit comme si elle recevait un honneur qu'elle ne méritait pas. Un banquet pour elle ! Elle n'était pas là depuis suffisamment longtemps pour avoir fait quoi que ce soit et elle pensait qu'elle n'avait certainement pas fait quoi que ce soit de remarquable chez elle. Elle remercia le roi et lui dit qu'elle se sentait incroyablement honorée.

Legolas la mena à sa chambre. Quand ils furent loin de la salle, elle demanda : "Pourquoi faites-vous un banquet en mon honneur ?"

"Nous tenons un banquet en votre honneur parce que nous voulons que vous vous sentiez la bienvenue."

"Oh, à la maison, si nous voulons que quelqu'un se sente bienvenu, nous lui donnons une accolade amicale et l'informons que s'il a besoin de quoi que ce soit, il lui suffit de demander. Parfois, nous l'invitons pour un repas, mais jamais un banquet."

Une étrange expression apparut sur le visage de Legolas. "Préfèreriez-vous l'annuler ?"

"Non, je ne me sens offensée en aucune façon. Je suis juste étonnée, je suppose. Je n'ai jamais eu rien en plus d'une fête d'anniversaire tenue en mon honneur et d'habitude je l'organise moi-même."

"Donc, vous n'êtes guère appréciée ?" demanda-t-il.

"Non, ce n'est pas cela. On m'aime bien. C'est juste que je n'ai jamais rien fait d'assez remarquable pour qu'on m'accorde un banquet, c'est tout."

"Mais vous avez dit que vous organisiez vos propres fêtes d'anniversaire."

"Ma mère ne faisait jamais grand-chose pour mes anniversaires. Je suppose qu'ils devraient avoir plus de sens pour un homme qu'un elfe, mais chaque année en soi n'est pas aussi importance que, disons, un événement marquant le jour de sens 10, 16, 40 et 50 ans."

"Je pense que je comprends", dit lentement l'elfe. Les hommes étaient étranges, ou du moins celle-ci l'était. C'était une chose que sa famille et ses amis pensaient toujours d'elle. Ils le lui disaient et elle était toujours d'accord.

Ils marchèrent un pens en silence jusqu'à ce que Legolas dise : "Voici votre chambre." Et comme il restait devant la porte : "La mienne est à côté. Je viendrai vous chercher pour le dîner dans quelques minutes."

"Merci", dit-elle. Elle entra dans la chambre et il entra dans la sienne. Sa chambre était magnifique ! Sur le mur de droite se trouvait un petit foyer de cheminée. Devant se trouvait une chaise avec une couverture bleu foncé posée dessus. Contre le mur de l'autre côté se trouvaient deux grandes lampes avec un bureau et une chaise. À gauche se trouvait une porte. Au milieu du mur gauche de la pièce, il y avait son lit. C'était un grand lit avec un cadre en bois orné de gravures. La tête du lit était à peine visible sous l'importante quantité d'oreillers. Ils avaient l'air incroyablement doux et avaient des couleurs bleues, vertes et blanches. La couverture supérieure (je suppose que vous pourriez l'appeler un édredon) était bleue avec un beau motif de vigne verte aux fleurs blanches. En regardant de plus près, on réalisait que les fleurs étaient tissées dans du fil d'argent et les feuilles parcourues par un fil d'or.

Le mur de gauche soutenait une armoire et une table de toilette. À côté de la porte de sa chambre se trouvait un grand miroir au cadre argent et or. Elle erra dans la chambre et se retrouva bientôt à regarder la porte à côté du bureau. Elle tendit la main et saisit la poignée de la porte. Avec une torsion rapide et une traction, elle ouvrit la porte. À l'intérieur, il y avait une grande baignoire, une table avec plusieurs serviettes, des vêtements spéciaux pour se laver, plusieurs lampes et des bougies. Il y avait deux grandes lanternes, une de chaque côté de la baignoire et tout autour de la pièce se trouvait une sorte d'étagère tenant des tas de bougies.

"Oui !" pensa-t-elle. "Je savais qu'il y avait une raison pour laquelle j'aimais les elfes !" L'idée d'un bain chaud était la meilleure qu'elle ait eue depuis le début de la journée ! Comme vous pouvez l'imaginer, elle était légèrement nerveuse. Je veux dire, elle avait été enlevée de son monde sans raison apparente. Soudain, les mots de Legolas lui revinrent à l'esprit et elle sortit précipitamment de la pièce.

Elle revit l'armoire et l'ouvrit. Dedans, il y avait une robe vert forêt avec des motifs argentés, et de larges manches, fluides, de couleur. Elle adorait ce genre de manches ! À côté, il y avait une robe vert-brun qu'elle trouva particulièrement belle, avec d'amples manches fluides. Elle se sentit sur le point de s'évanouir ! Elle adorait ce genre de robes ! À côté, il y avait une tenue de chasse. Une tunique vert kaki avec du cuir brun. Elle était d'une seule pièce, faite de la même matière, mais avec un motif de feuilles entrelacées. Pendues à côté de la tunique, une paire de chausses vert-gris. Je dis chausses et non collants car il n'y avait rien pour couvrir les pieds.

Il y avait également une cape verte, et une chemise de nuit d'un doux violet. Au fond de l'armoire, il y avait aussi une paire de bottines hautes qui semblaient faites d'un entrelacement de feuilles. Elle remarqua un motif. Il y avait des motifs de vigne argentés sur la chemise et les bottes. Une dernière chose qu'elle remarqua était une tunique argentée avec des manches plus serrées qui s'évasaient un peu, et une splendide broderie dessus. Ce qu'elle ne remarqua pas, c'était la délicate paire de ballerines sous sa première robe.

Elle mit vite la robe vert forêt, heureuse de se débarrasser de sa chemise vert citron, sa jupe kaki et ses collants. Elle garda ses sandales, n'ayant toujours pas remarqué les ballerines. Quand elle entendit frapper à la porte, elle laissa entrer l'elfe avec joie.

Il la vit vue et bégaya :"Ê-Êtes-vous prête ?"

"Oui !" répondit-elle doucement en s'approchant de Legolas. Il eut un léger mouvement de recul. Ses chaussures étaient si bruyantes !

"Vous n'avez pas vu vos ballerines ?" demanda-t-il.

"Non, pourquoi devrais-je porter des b… Bien sûr, j'ai oublié. Où sont-elles ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Elles devraient être dans votre placard", répondit-il. Elle retourna à l'armoire et les vit.

"Qu'aviez-vous commencé à demander ?" interrogea Legolas.

Elle s'arrêta dans son geste et répondit négligemment : "Oh, j'avais tout à fait oublié que les elfes portent des souliers au lieu des bottines ou un autre genre de chaussure." Elle s'arrêta un moment puis ajouta : "Pourquoi vous êtes-vous emmêlé dans vos mots quand vous êtes entré dans la pièce ?"

"Parce que je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir avec l'air si elfique, c'est tout. Ça m'a étonné, rien de plus", dit-il seulement comme la moitié de la vérité. Quelque chose semblait avoir changé en elle. Pas dans son apparence, quelque chose de plus profond. Pourtant, il n'en avait pas vraiment tenu compte sur le moment.

Jennifer alla vers son lit, s'assit et commença à changer de chaussures. Ce fut là que Legolas s'aperçut que ses jambes n'étaient plus bronzées, mais très blanches. Il en resta bouche bée, il ne pouvait s'en empêcher !

"Quoi ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Je vous prie de m'excuser, mais vos pieds ! Ils sont blancs !" cria le prince elfe.

"De quelle couleur devraient-ils être ?" demanda-t-elle avec l'air perplexe.

"Il y a quelques minutes, ils étaient bruns, maintenant ils sont blancs. Comment est-ce possible ?"

Cela la surprit. Les collants. Elle n'avait pas pensé au fait que les elfes ignoraient peut-être cela. Elle en rit à gorge déployée.

"C'était à cause de mes collants !" Elle sauta du lit et les sortit du fond de son armoire. Elle en enfila un jusqu'au genou et lui montra. Cela suffit à tout expliquer.

"Pourquoi porteriez-vous une telle chose ?" demanda-t-il. Ils ne lui semblaient guère pratiques.

"Je ne sais pas. C'est une règle de mon école, donc je la suis. Ils ne sont pas très confortables, c'est vrai", répondit-elle avec un haussement d'épaules. Elle commença à marcher vers lui avec ses ballerines elfiques fort confortables.

"Vous n'avez pas aimé vos bijoux ?" demanda Legolas a avec un léger froncement de sourcils.

"Quels bijoux ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Alors, vous ne les avez pas trouvés ! J'avais dit à mon père que vous risquiez de ne pas les trouver", dit Legolas en traversant la pièce. Sur le manteau de la cheminée se trouvait une boîte plate. Non, elle ne l'avait pas trouvée. Legolas l'enleva du manteau et l'apporta à Jennifer. Il la tint d'une main et l'ouvrit avec l'autre. À l'intérieur reposaient un collier d'argent avec une fine étoile, un diadème avec une étoile et une paire de boucles d'oreilles, chacune ornée d'une étoile. C'était splendide ! Les détails, la façon dont les étoiles brillaient, tout était si beau que Jennifer prit une profonde inspiration suivie d'un grand sourire et d'un profond merci. Elle mit ses boucles d'oreilles, Legolas ferma le clapet du collier autour de son cou et déposa le diadème étoilé sur sa tête.

"Vous êtes magnifique", la complimenta calmement Legolas.

"Merci", dit-elle en souriant. Personne à part ses parents ne lui avait jamais dit cela auparavant. Legolas lui offrit alors son bras et ils se dirigèrent vers le banquet.

Maintenant, Jennifer avait lu _le Hobbit_ et avait une petite idée de ce qui l'attendait, enfin plus ou moins. Elle n'avait rien pour comparer. Elle n'avait jamais été à une fête où il y avait de la danse. Elle allait en général aux banquets d'église et aux soirées crème glacée. Ainsi, elle ne savait pas comment se comporter.

La partie festin était assez facile. Les elfes ne croyaient pas aux dispositions de table victoriennes, dieu merci ! Quand vous deviez utiliser une nouvelle assiette, la fourchette et le couteau étaient enlevés puis on vous en apportait des nouveaux. Vous n'aviez jamais plus d'une assiette et d'une paire d'ustensiles à la fois.

Après un délicieux banquet, les ménestrels elfes commencèrent à jouer. Les elfes commencèrent à danser entre eux, que ce soit seul, par deux ou trois, cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. Le roi et son fils se levèrent pour se joindre aux réjouissances. Jennifer se leva et se tint à l'écart de tout cela. Elle les observait tous tranquillement. Elle s'amusait de la manière dont s'y prennent les gens solitaires. Elle n'était pas solitaire par nature, mais avait appris à vivre ainsi au cours des années et elle avait appris à ne pas se plaindre. Ainsi, chaque fois qu'elle n'était pas à sa place, elle se mettait en mode solitaire et s'en contentait.

Legolas dansait gaiement quand il la vit toute seule dans son coin. Elle avait l'air d'une jeune elfe à son premier bal. À dire vrai, c'était comme ça qu'elle se sentait. Legolas marcha vers elle.

"Pourquoi vous ne dansez pas avec nous ?" demanda-t-il avec l'air légèrement inquiet. "Quelque chose ne va pas ?"

"Ben, euh, oui. Voyez-vous, je ne sais pas danser. En fait, je n'ai jamais essayé," répondit-elle timidement.

"On peut facilement y remédier ! Venez avec moi !" dit-il en prenant ses mains. Il la mena au milieu des danseuers. Il commença par lui montrer comment bouger ses mains et ses pieds. La première ou la deuxième tentative fut comique. Elle avait l'air gauche et maladroite, mais après cela elle saisit l'idée puis devint de plus en plus grâcieuse dans ses pas. Vers la fin de la soirée, elle dansait aussi bien que n'importe quel elfe. Elle n'avait jamais appris aussi vite.

Je ne saurais dire combien de temps elle dansa, mais quelques temps après, elle prit fatigue.

"Je pense que je vais rejoindre ma chambre, maintenant," annonça-t-elle tranquillement à Legolas.

"Êtes-vous fatigués ou ennuyée ?" demanda-t-il avec un sourire. Il avait décidé qu'à partir de maintenant, il pourrait plaisanter avec elle.

"Incroyablement ennuyée ! Vous les elfes avez des danses si ennuyeuses!" le taquina-t-elle, avant de vite reprendre : "C'était pour rire ! Non, je suis très fatiguée."

L'elfe se contenta de sourire. "Pauvre enfant humaine, si vite fatiguée !" pensa l'elfe. "Je vous raccompagne à votre chambre", dit-il à haute voix.

"Oh, vous n'avez pas à faire ça, Legolas! Vous avez déjà tellement fait !" protesta-t-elle.

"Mais j'y tiens !" sourit-il. Elle accepta. Il la ramena à sa chambre et lui dit qu'il serait dehors devant la porte si elle avait besoin de quoi que ce soit avant d'aller au lit. Elle entra dans la chambre, ferma la porte derrière elle et soupira en roulant des yeux. Pourquoi cet elfe la traitait-il ainsi ? Il ne la regardait pas de haut, ni ne la traitait comme un bébé, ce qu'elle était du point de vue d'un elfe. Il semblait plus la traiter comme quelqu'un de fragile devant être chéri. Elle n'était pas habituée à ça. Ses amis et sa famille aimaient la taquiner et la traitaient comme leur égale. Il avait une manière exaltée dans sa façon de la traiter, et elle appréciait cela.

Aussi fatiguée qu'elle était, elle voulut désespérément prendre un bain chaud. Elle ouvrit donc la porte et dit : "Avant d'aller me coucher, je souhaiterais prendre un bain." Elle se doutait que quelqu'un devait l'aider pour tirer de l'eau, mais elle ne savait pas trop comment faire. L'elfe hocha de la tête affirmant qu'il l'avait entendue puis il partit trouver une domestique pour lui dire que la dame Jennifer voulait un bain chaud. La demoiselle elfe vint immédiatement l'aider pour s'occuper de l'eau. Quelques minutes après, Jennifer plongea dans un bain merveilleusement chaud. Oh, que c'était agréable comme sensation ! Le stress de la journée semblait s'évanouir. Elle ne prit pas trop son temps, elle alla bientôt au lit. Maintenant, je suis sûr que vous croyez que les elfes n'ont pas de plomberie ni rien s'en rapprochant, mais ce n'était pas aussi simple. Ils ne s'y connaissaient pas trop en canalisation, mais ils avaient un système d'écoulement des eaux pour leurs lavabos et leurs baignoires.

Jennifer mit sa chemise de nuit violette et grimpa dans le lit. Il était encore plus doux qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé ! Elle se souvint alors de ce que Legolas avait dit et décida de lui dire qu'elle allait se coucher. Elle sortit à contrecœur du lit et ouvrit sa porte. Elle en sortit la tête et vit Legolas debout près de la porte.

"Je vais se coucher, maintenant."

"Faites de beaux rêves", dit doucement l'elfe.

"Merci", dit-elle timidement.

"Pour quoi ?" demanda l'elfe.

"Pour tout ! Vous et votre père avez été si gentils avec moi ! Plus que je ne le mérite, j'en suis sûre ! Alors, vous voyez, un prince qui se montre si serviable avec moi ! S'il y avait quoi que ce soit que je sois en mesure de faire pour vous remercier, je…"

"Jennifer, ce n'est pas nécessaire. Je vous assure" répondit-il doucement avec un sourire. Quelle étrange fille humaine. "Je suis à côté pour la nuit, si jamais vous aviez besoin de queluqe chose" ajouta-t-il.

"Pas besoin, vous pouvez retourner à la fête ! Ne restez pas ici à cause de moi!" insista-t-elle.

"Non, je ne veux pas y retourner. Bonne nuit" dit-il.

"Attendez, avant que vous partiez, je dois vous avertir. Je parle dans mon sommeil. Pour être honnête, je fais n'importe quoi comme bruits dans mon sommeil. Alors, si vous entendez des cris ou des rires au milieu de la nuit, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je suis une sacrée dormeuse, n'essayez donc pas de me réveiller" lui dit-elle. "Bonne nuit !"

Elle rentra dans la chambre et se souvint de ses lentilles de contact. Elle les enleva et mit ses grosses lunettes noires. Elle eut soudain soif et décida de demander à Legolas un verre d'eau. Elle sortit de la chambre et frappa à sa porte.

"Jennifer ?" demanda-t-il depuis l'intérieur.

"Oui", répondit-elle.

"Je me change pour l'instant, retournez dans votre chambre et je serai là dans un moment."

"Bien !" répondit-elle. Elle retourna dans la chambre et s'assit sur la chaise. Au bout d'un moment, elle entendit Legolas frapper et elle lui dit d'entrer.

"De quoi avez-vous besoin, Jennifer ?" demanda-t-il.

Elle se tourna vers lui et ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais il bondit sur ses pieds avant qu'elle n'ait pu émettre un son, sa tunique blanche voletant autour de lui. Ses yeux étaient ronds comme des soucoupes et emplis de curiosité.

"Puis-je vous demander ce que vous avez sur le visage ?" dit-il en tendant lentement le doigt vers elle.

"Oh, mes lunettes !" dit-elle. "Elles m'aident à voir plus clair."

"Donc, vous ne pouvez pas bien voir. Comme c'est malheureux", dit-il, puis ajouta : "Pourquoi vous ne les portiez pas plus tôt ?"

"Je portais mes lentilles de contact", expliqua-t-elle. "Je vous montre." Elle l'avait dit avant qu'il ait pu lui demander de quoi il s'agissait. Elle alla devant le manteau de la cheminée et enleva la boîte. Elle l'ouvrit et lui montra.

"Donc, vous mettez ces choses sur vos yeux ?" demanda-t-il, étonné. Il n'avait jamais rien vu de tel !

"Oui. Elles sont assez utiles", dit-elle.

"Elles doivent pourtant être peu confortables."

"Oui, elles le sont !" soupira-t-elle.

"Donc, de quoi aviez-vous besoin ?" demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet.

"Oh, un verre d'eau", répondit-elle.

"Je reviendrait avec tout de suite", dit-il avant de sortir de la chambre. Quelques minutes plus tard, il revint avec un pichet en argent et un verre. "Ce sera tout ?" demanda-t-il.

"Oui. Merci beaucoup!" dit-elle. "Bonne nuit, Legolas!"

"Bonne nuit, Jennifer !" répondit-il avec un sourire, puis il sortit de la chambre.

Jennifer rampa de nouveau dans son lit et quelques minutes plus tard, elle était plus profondément endormie qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Pendant ce temps, Legolas se trouvait dans la chambre à côté, et repensait aux évènements de la journée. Il pensa à l'étrange jeune fille humaine maintenant à côté de sa chambre. Jennifer, quel nom étrange. Ce n'était pas un nom qu'il aurait choisi. Il sonnait pourtant assez bien à ses oreilles elfiques. Puis il pensa à ses yeux. Comme ça devait être horrible de ne pas voir sans quelque chose sur son visage ou dans ses yeux ! Il n'avait pas rencontré beaucoup d'humains dans sa vie, mais celui qu'il connaissait vraiment avait une merveilleuse vision pour un humain.

Legolas jugea qu'elle ne devrait pas être privée d'une bonne vision, aussi, environ deux heures après qu'elle se soit couchée, Legolas se leva. Il se glissa dans sa chambre en ouvrant la porte sans faire un bruit. Il la referma derrière lui avec précaution et s'avança doucement vers le lit. Grâce à sa vision elfique, il vit qu'elle avait, dans son sommeil, jeté tous ses oreillers par terre ou au pied du lit, sauf deux.

Lentement, avec précaution, il grimpa sur le lit et s'assit à côté d'elle en croisant les jambes. Il prit l'oreiller sur lequel reposait sa tête et le posa au creux de ses genoux, faisant ainsi reposer son cou sur ses chevilles. Il plaça gentiment ses mains chaudes sur ses yeux. Il commença à chanter doucement en elfique. Après quelques minutes de chant, il commença à tracer des spirales sur ses paupières fermées. Ses doigts touchaient à peine sa peau. Combien de temps il chanta, nul ne le sait. Quand sa chanson fut finie, il plaça une main sur son front et commença à chanter une autre chanson, une chanson de rêves. Il était en train de lui donner un rêve elfique. Quand il eut fini, il remit doucement l'oreiller avec sa tête sur le lit et sortit en silence de la chambre, un sourire sur le visage. Il était tout excité. Il havait hâte que Jennifer se réveille le lendemain matin.

* * *

_N.A : Félicitations! Vous avez réussi à arriver à la fin du chapitre ! Donc, vous avez aimé ? Détesté ? Ne gardez pas les reviews pour vous! J'ai besoin de savoir ce que vous en pensez._

_N.T : Et voilà, le premier chapitre de traduit, pfouh, quel boulot ! J'espère que ça va, c'est lisible, compréhensible et pas trop ennuyeux ? Vous voulez la suite ? _


	2. Ce matin et cette semaine

_**Note du traducteur : **__Merci à **Mlody**, **Eiliime**, **Charlotte**, **Momo0302**, **LegolasKili** et **Nienna Elendil** pour leurs reviews. Et merci à **Tribune89**,** Eiliime**, **Momo0302**,** LegolasKili** et **Nienna Elendil** pour avoir mis ma fic en Alert et Favoris ! _

_**Charlotte**, pour les tirets et les guillemets, j'avoue que je sais pas trop. Je voulais garder les guillemets pour rester autant fidèle que possible à la fic de l'auteur, mais c'est vrai que les guillemets sont un truc anglais. L'autre problème est que si j'utilise le tiret, j'obtiens une mise en forme numérotée qui me gêne, alors je vais m'en tenir aux guillemets, en espérant que ça ne te gênera pas trop. _

_Pardon d'avoir été aussi longue, le mois de février a été long et plein de rebondissements personnels pour moi, je n'ai pu reprendre la trad que depuis le 10 mars. Enfin, sans plus attendre, voici la traduction du chapitre 2. Et je promets de tout faire pour que la suite soit traduite plus rapidement. _

_Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

_**Ce matin et Cette semaine**_

Disclaimer : je ne possède pas le seigneur des Anneaux. Si c'était le cas, je n'écrirais pas ça ! 

Le matin suivant, Jennifer se réveilla, mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Elle serrait quelque chose de doux et mou qu'elle croyait être son gros chat.

"Catty, j'ai fait le rêve le plus génial qui soit cette nuit !" Elle parlait toujours à son gros chat le matin. "J'ai rêvé que j'étais allée en Terre du Milieu ! Tu imagines ! Comme c'est ridicule !" Elle rit doucement pour elle-même. Elle se frotta les yeux. Tout sembla flou pendant un instant avant qu'elle puisse enfin faire le point.

"Zut", pensa-t-elle. "Je dois avoir dormi avec mes lentilles !" grommela-t-elle.

Elle regarda autour d'elle. "Attendez une seconde !" se dit-elle avec force. "C'est quoi cet endroit ? Je suis pas en vacances, si ? Non, un hôtel n'aurait pas un plafond avec une texture pareille. Alors où… Oh, mon Dieu ! Alors, ce n'était pas un rêve ! Bon, quand j'étais petite, je croyais toujours que les gens pouvaient aller dans d'autres mondes, comme dans ces livres de C.S. Lewis. On dirait qu'il avait raison." Elle gloussa intérieurement. "Ce n'est pas le bon monde, néanmoins."

Elle descendit du lit et regarda autour d'elle. Oui, elle était sûrement à Mirkwood, et elle n'avait pas parlé à Catty, mais à un oreiller.

Soudain, elle se souvint de ses lentilles. Ne les avait-elle pas enlevées la nuit dernière ? Elle se dirigea vers la cheminée et ouvrit sa boîte de lentilles. Si, elles y étaient. Deux petites sphères en plastique flottaient dans la solution liquide. Elle n'avait pas dormi avec ses lunettes non plus, ce qui signifiait qu'ELLE POUVAIT VOIR ! Par un quelconque miracle, elle pouvait voir sans rien pour l'aider ! Elle commença à danser de joie. Legolas ! Elle devait le dire à Legolas !

Elle courut en criant vers la porte. "Legolas ! Legolas ! Je peux voir ! Je peux voir !" Elle ouvrit la porte en grand et juste devant se tenait le prince elfe. "Legolas ! Je peux voir clair sans mes lentilles de contact !"

"Je sais ! Je vous ai entendue à travers le mur. Ce n'était pas difficile !" dit-il en souriant.

"Je suis si heureuse !" Elle avait un grand sourire. Elle vibrait de joie ! "Je ne sais pas comment c'est possible, mais je suis juste si heureuse !"

"Que diriez-vous si je vous disais que je sais comment c'est arrivé et qui a fait ça ?"

"Je dirais S_'il vous plaît, dites-le-moi _!" répondit-elle, sa joie mêlée à de l'étonnement. Que savait-il ? Elle était de nature curieuse, aussi dit-elle : "Dites-moi, s'il vous plaît !"

"Je suis celui qui a guéri votre vue", admit-il avec un sourire contrit.

"Vous ?" demanda-t-elle avec les yeux écarquillés. "Vous !_Un aman edhel _! Puisse Elbereth bénir vos jours !" s'écria-t-elle en le serrant dans ses bras. Il mit avec hésitation ses bras autour d'elle pour lui rendre son étreinte.

"De rien", sourit-il comme il baissait les yeux pour regarder le sommet de sa tête. On ne l'avait jamais remercié de cette façon pour quoi que ce soit auparavant. Après un moment, il sentit quelque chose d'humide sur sa tunique. Il baissa les yeux et vit qu'elle pleurait, ou plutôt essayait de ne pas pleurer, mais elle ne pouvait pas se retenir ! Elle était si heureuse !

Maintenant, ne vous imaginez pas qu'elle était presque aveugle, elle ne l'était pas. Sa vue était juste assez mauvaise, elle ne pouvait pas voir plus loin que jusqu'à ses pieds, mais elle pouvait toujours discerner des visages et des couleurs. Cela avait toujours été un souci pour elle. Beaucoup de membres de sa famille avaient une vue atroce et étaient presque aveugles, elle craignait toujours de finir ainsi. Du coup, le fait de recevoir le cadeau d'une excellente vue était un soulagement et une bénédiction.

"Pourquoi pleurez-vous ?" demanda doucement l'elfe. Quelle humaine étrange, elle était heureuse et elle pleurait.

"Je pleure parce que je suis heureuse et soulagée !" dit-elle aussi clairement qu'elle le pouvait. "Ne vous attendez pas à comprendre, la plupart des mortels ne comprennent pas ça."

"Je suis un elfe, peut-être le pourrai-je", dit-il. Pourquoi lui demandait-il ? Aucun des deux ne le savait ! Elle lui expliqua alors sa situation et il comprit.

Après une pause elle dit : "Bien, je dois aller m'habiller. Si jamais je peux faire quelque chose pour vous, faites-le-moi savoir." Elle le regarda fixement puis ajouta : "Merci !" Elle lui donna un rapide baiser sur la joue et fonça dans sa chambre, fermant la porte derrière elle au passage.

Legolas vira au rouge vif. Il ne s'y était pas attendu ! Il posa lentement sa main sur sa joue, ne parvenant pas à croire ce qui venait de se produire. Il regarda autour de lui rapidement puis s'esquiva dans sa chambre avant que quelqu'un ne le voie. Si un elfe avait vu ça, la rumeur se serait répandu comme une traînée de poudre dans tout le royaume qu'une fille humaine aurait embrassé Legolas et l'aurait fait rougir.

Dans sa chambre, Jennifer ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'elle venait de faire ! Elle se justifia en se disant que c'était seulement un geste de gratitude. Sa conscience dut s'en accommoder, car cela ne la dérangeait déjà plus. Soit c'était ça, soit elle perdait de plus en plus de repères. Elle préféra ne pas déterminer de quelle option il s'agissait.

Elle retourna devant sa garde-robe et mit la robe brun-vert. Oh, elle avait l'air si belle ! Elle se tint devant le miroir en se demandant quoi faire pour ses cheveux. Elle n'avait pas d'élastique, pas de chouchou ni de barrette. Ils pendaient de sa tête, tout simplement.

_Oh, bon_, pensa-t-elle. _Je suppose que les elfes devront m'excuser pour ma mauvaise coiffure journalière._ Puis elle sortit de la chambre. Il y avait personne à l'extérieur. Du coup, elle alla à la porte du prince et frappa.

"Legolas, allez-vous petit-déjeuner avec moi ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Oui, juste un moment ! Si vous voulez, vous pouvez entrer", répondit l'elfe.

Elle fit une drôle de grimace, haussa des épaules, ouvrit la porte et entra. Elle le vit assis dans un fauteuil, en train de mettre ses chaussures. Elle décida de regarder la chambre. Elle était plus somptueuse que la sienne. Évidemment. Sa chambre avait un tapis sous chaque meuble. Chacun semblait doux. Il y avait les mêmes choses que dans la sienne, mais tout était plus grand et plus décoré. Sur les murs, il y avait des épées, des flèches, des arcs et des couteaux. Il y avait aussi plusieurs étagères, avec des bibelots dessus qu'il avait dû amasser au cours des siècles. Chacun avait une histoire et un sens qui lui était propre. Son regard tomba sur deux peintures côte à côte. Sur l'une d'elles se trouvait son père, et l'autre était une femme elfe d'une grande beauté.

"Qui est la dame sur cette image ?" demanda-t-elle en la pointant du doigt.

"Ma mère", répondit-il.

"Où est-elle ?" demanda Jennifer.

"Elle a pris un bateau pour l'Ouest, il y a de cela quelques années", répondit-il nonchalamment. Elle avait toujours pensé que si un elfe naviguait vers l'Ouest, ceux laissés derrière seraient tristes. Il en parlait comme si elle était partie au supermarché.

"Donc, elle vous manque ?" demanda-t-elle. Il ne pouvait pas se montrer aussi insouciant !

"Oui, en effet. Beaucoup, mais ce n'est pas comme si je ne la reverrai jamais", dit l'elfe en se tournant vers elle. Il avait deviné la raison derrière la question. Cela faisait du sens une fois qu'elle y avait réfléchi.

"Nous y allons ?" demanda-t-il en se levant.

"Oui", dit-elle. Ses cheveux continuaient de tomber devant son visage tandis qu'elle balayait la pièce du regard. L'elfe le remarqua.

"Jennifer, voudriez-vous que je coiffe vos cheveux ?" demanda l'elfe.

"J'aimerais bien ,mais je n'ai rien pour les attacher !" l'informa-t-elle.

"Ce problème peut facilement être résolu", dit l'elfe en se tournant vers sa commode. Il fouilla le tiroir du haut et au bout d'un moment, trouva un ruban vert qu'un cousin plus jeune lui avait donné. "Tournez-vous, s'il vous plaît", dit-il à la jeune fille humaine. Elle se tourna et l'elfe commença à tirer ses cheveux en arrière. Comme il tirait une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, il vit quelque chose qui le fit s'arrêter.

"Jennifer, allez devant le miroir, s'il vous plaît" a dit l'elfe avec un tremblement dans la voix. Elle obéit et marcha vers le miroir puis se regarda. "Regardez votre oreille", dit l'elfe. Elle obéit et vit la dernière chose à laquelle elle se serait attendue. Son oreille était pointue. Sa mâchoire se décrocha et ouvrit de grands yeux ronds. Elle faillit en tomber à la renverse !

"Quoi ? Comment ?" marmonna-t-elle. Elle ne comprenait pas.

"Je ne sais pas. Je dirais que vous êtes une elfe, ou que vous avez du sang d'elfe. Si vous aviez été née ici, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je pense que si nous voulons en apprendre plus, nous devons nous rendre chez Elrond, en Imladris."

"Très bien ! Quand pourrons-nous ?" demanda-t-elle, les yeux toujours écarquillés.

"À la fin de la semaine, au plus tôt", répondit l'elfe. "Ne nous faisons pas de souci pour cela jusqu'à notre arrivée. Désirez-vous toujours que je tresse vos cheveux ?"

"Oui", répondit-elle. Pourquoi pas ? Elle regarda Legolas faire. Il fit deux petites tresses, qu'il lia en une seule à la base du cou et il noua le tout avec le ruban vert. Le résultat était fort joli. Ce fut le jour où elle découvrit une chose typique, mais fort mal connue des elfes. Quand les elfes tressaient des cheveux, ils ne se défaisaient jamais. Pas un cheveu n'en ressortait sans que l'on dénoue la tresse entière. Leurs nattes étaient sûres.

Elle admira sa coiffure pendant un petit moment, puis sortit avec lui pour le petit-déjeuner. Elle fut distraite pendant tout ce temps. Elle était donc là, en Terre du Milieu, avec des oreilles pointues. Tout cela n'avait aucun sens, si ? Puisque la théorie semblait démontrer que la Terre du Milieu était une période oubliée du passé, mais vraie, il semblait possible, en utilisant son imagination, qu'elle eût du sang d'elfe. C'était la seule explication qu'elle ait pour s'imaginer avec du sang d'elfe dans les veines.

Après le petit-déjeuner, Legolas lui demanda d'aller s'équiper pour la chasse, prendre son arc, flèches, couteaux et être prête dans quinze minutes. Elle fit comme il lui avait demandé. Elle venait de mettre sa deuxième botte quand Legolas frappa et entra.

Il la conduisit hors du palais, dans une clairière de Mirkwood, pas très loin. Au bout, un grand baril de pommes était posé contre un arbre, avec une cible peinte dessus.

"D'abord, tir à l'arc", dit l'elfe. "Avez-vous déjà tiré une flèche ?"

"Oui, mais je ne suis pas très bonne", répondit-elle.

"Voyons voir ça", dit-il.

Jennifer prit cela comme une pique et disposa la flèche de manière à tendre la corde, la tira en arrière et pan ! La flèche se planta dans l'arbre.

"Encore", ordonna l'elfe. Cette fois, elle toucha le baril. Mais le bas.

"Encore, s'il vous plaît."

Elle tira et toucha la cible peinte, cette fois. Le prince elfe lui demanda trois autres tirs. À chaque fois, elle touchait la peinture de la cible, jamais au même endroit et parfois près du centre.

"Bon, du travail nous attend", dit l'elfe. Elle inclina la tête en signe d'accord. Elle aurait pu gagner du temps en le lui disant elle-même, mais il lui vint alors à l'esprit qu'il voulait juste voir par lui-même ce dont elle était capable. Ils passèrent la plus grande partie de la matinée au tir à l'arc. Avant même que ce soit fini, elle touchait successivement le même endroit sur la cible. L'elfe lui avait révélé le secret pour être un excellent archer.

Ils firent une pause déjeuner puis retournèrent à la clairière.

"Maintenant, les dagues", dit le prince. Il lui apprit comment bloquer et attaquer. Elle apprenait vite et bientôt, ils firent un combat tout en exécutant les mouvements avec lenteur. Ils s'entraînèrent ainsi jusqu'au souper. Tandis qu'ils revenaient au palais, l'elfe prit la parole.

"Vous apprenez vite, Jennifer. Demain vous commencerez à apprendre l'elfique."

"Vraiment ? J'ai toujours voulu apprendre l'elfique ! J'ai essayé d'étudier ça dans les livres, oui certains traitaient de l'elfique, et je trouvais les sons très mélodieux ! J'ai fini par apprendre quelques mots, comme vous le savez déjà."

"Je suis heureux de vous entendre dire que notre langue est belle. Voudriez-vous apprendre d'autres mots, maintenant ?" demanda-t-il.

"Oui! S'il vous plaît!" s'exclama-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Il sourit devant sa soif de connaissances. "Premier mot,_nin_", dit-il.

"_Nin_", répéta-t-elle.

"Qui se traduit comme "_mon_"."

"_Nin_, mon. Pigé. Le mot suivant, s'il vous plaît !" demanda-t-elle.

"Mmm…_ Arë_" dit-il.

"_Arë_", répéta-t-elle.

"Cela signifie _lumière du soleil_", l'informa-t-il.

"Qu'est-ce qui vient d'abord en elfique, le nom ou l'adjectif ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Le quoi ou le quoi ?" demanda-t-il avec l'air embarrassé.

"Désolée ! La chose, l'objet; ou le mot le décrivant ?" expliqua-t-elle.

"Le mot décrivant la chose", répondit l'elfe.

"Donc, si on met les deux ensemble, ça donnerait _arë __nin_. Est-ce que j'ai vu juste ?"

"Oui, en effet." Il lui apprit d'autres mots sur le chemin de retour, et bientôt elle put dire des phrases basiques. Elle était comme une éponge, elle absorbait toutes les informations rapidement.

Au dîner, elle put dire _s'il vous plaît_ et _merci_ en elfique. Chaque jour du reste de la semaine, Jennifer le passa en apprenant à tuer, se battre ou parler elfique. Le troisième jour, elle apprit qu'il devait y avoir une fête d'adieu pour Legolas et elle.

"Eh ben !" pensa-t-elle. "Ces elfes aiment faire la fête, on dirait !"

La fin de la semaine vint et à ce moment-là, elle tirait assez bien et se battait assez bien avec des dagues pour tuer. Elle parlait aussi l'elfique suffisamment bien pour tenir une conversation avec des elfes. Basique, mais une conversation malgré tout.

La nuit de la fête arriva. Elle enfila sa robe elfique verte avec le motif d'argent, spécialement conçue pour la fête. Elle était accompagnée du prince elfe. Tous deux chantèrent, dansèrent et rirent pendant des heures. Elle demeurait pourtant fort humaine, ce qui signifiait qu'elle pouvait toujours être fatiguée. Il devait être une ou deux heures du matin quand elle se laissa tomber contre un arbre. Elle s'y appuya, à moitié endormie lorsque Legolas vint lui parler.

"Que faites-vous là ? L'aube ne viendra pas avant plusieurs heures ! Vous n'avez pas l'intention de dormir pendant le reste de la fête, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda l'elfe sur ton espiègle.

"Un peu que j'ai l'intention de dormir pendant le reste de la fête ! Je suis trop fatiguée " dit-elle en bâillant.

"Non, je pense que vous passerez une nuit blanche", dit-il en riant.

"Comment ? Il n'y a pas grand-chose que vous puissiez faire pour me faire tenir debout" dit-elle, un peu groggy.

"Nous allons voir ça", dit-il avec un sourire diabolique.

Si elle avait été plus éveillée, elle se serait inquiétée. L'elfe courut vers la table la plus éloignée de la fête, et revint quelques instants plus tard avec une coupe dorée dans la main.

"Buvez cela."

Il lui remit la coupe. À moitié éveillée, elle se contenta d'obéir.

Elle n'avait jamais rien bu de pareil ! C'était un liquide au goût riche, de couleur dorée et qui avait du punch ! Cela la réveilla d'un coup.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?" demanda-t-elle en regardant fixement le verre.

"Du Miruvor de Mirkwood", sourit l'elfe.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

"Je parie vous étiez autrefois un sale petit farceur d'elfe !" dit-elle.

"Oui, enfin, on peut dire que j'ai fait quelques farces fort amusantes dans ma jeunesse", dit-il avec un sourire fier.

"Je parie que vous avez fait plus que ça ! Bien, je suis réveillée maintenant, mais si j'ai une gueule de bois plus tard, vous êtes un elfe mort !" sourit-elle.

"Vous n'oseriez pas !" assura-t-il.

Le reste de la nuit, tous les deux furent aussi joyeux qu'on pût l'être. À l'aube, Legolas et Jennifer rejoignirent leur chambre respective pour le voyage à Imladris. Jennifer trouva tout son équipement disposé sur le lit. Elle enfila des vêtements de chasse et mit son bagage sur son dos. Legolas l'emmena aux écuries se trouvaient deux autres elfes. Ils devaient les accompagner.

Cette fois, Jennifer eut son propre cheval propre, même s'il n'était que prêté, avec les compliments du roi Thranduil, et elle le monta elle-même. Elle n'avait pas fait d'équitation de toute la semaine, mais Legolas et elle connaissaient bien sa capacité à apprendre vite, et il fut décidé qu'elle apprendrait pendant le voyage.

Ce fut juste après le lever du soleil que le prince Legolas, Jennifer, un elfe nommé Ellindë et un autre nommé Thinhen quittèrent la demeure de Thranduil pour rejoindre l'obscurité de Mirkwood.

* * *

_Note de l'auteur : Alors, vous aimez ça ? Vous détestez ça ? Laissez une review, s'il vous plaît ! À propos, toutes mes excuses si Legolas fait trop gamin pendant la fête, j'ai essayé d'être convaincant avec mon dernier chapitre ! _

_**Traductions : **_

_A __aman edhel _! Oh, elfe béni !

_Ellindë __el : _étoile

_Lindë_ : chanteur

_Thin _: gris

_Hen _: œil


	3. Un Rêve et un Voyage

Merci à** Eiliime, LegolasKili, Momo0302 **et** Little-road **pour leurs reviews. Et merci à** Little-road, Zhenli, Idril Melwasul, Sunday91 **et** LuckyPotterCullen **pour avoir mis la fic en Favoris et Alert.

* * *

**L'OUBLIÉE**

**Un Rêve et un Voyage**

Disclaimer : Mes pantoufles en fourrure de chat sont à moi, mais je ne possède pas le Seigneur des Anneaux. (Soupir triste)

_Note de l'auteur : Avertissement ! Scène de rêve en vue. Bienvenue dans mon esprit ! He, he, he. _

* * *

Ils chevauchèrent toute la journée à travers Mirkwood et, vers midi, ils quittèrent les territoires protégés par le pouvoir du roi Thranduil. L'ordre de cavaliers était comme suit : Thinlin, Ellindë, Jennifer et enfin Legolas. Il était tard, l'heure du souper était passée, et Jennifer s'endormait sur sa selle. Elle faisait de son mieux pour ne pas s'endormir, mais elle ne pouvait l'éviter ! Le Miruvor de Mirkwood avait cessé d'agir et cela la fatiguait.

"Legolas", appela-t-elle avec lassitude, "est-ce qu'il y aurait la moindre possibilité qu'on s'arrête pour la nuit ?"

"Je suis désolé, Jennifer, mais non. Nous ne pouvons nous permettre de nous arrêter jusqu'à ce que nous ayons atteint l'autre côté", répondit-il en s'excusant.

"Je comprends", répondit-elle avec l'air fatigué. Pauvre fille, si fatiguée ! Après une pause, elle demanda : "Est-ce qu'il est possible de dormir sur un cheval ?"

"Si vous êtes une elfe, oui. Si vous êtes une fille d'homme, à condition d'avoir beaucoup de talent", répondit-il. Elle émit un soupir fatigué tout en essayant de se forcer à passer une nuit blanche. Ça ne fonctionnait pas. "Jennifer, si vous êtes vraiment fatiguée, je suis sûr qu'Ellindë ne refusera pas de mener votre cheval tandis que vous serez de nouveau assise devant moi."

Elle était si fatiguée qu'elle accepta l'offre avec reconnaissance. L'affaire était close ! Sa règle de non-contact personnel était officiellement nulle et non avenue tant qu'elle serait en Terre du Milieu ! Si cela devenait un problème, elle s'en occuperait plus tard.

Le petit cortège s'arrêta. Jennifer et Legolas descendirent de leurs chevaux. Ellindë prit les rênes du cheval de Jennifer. Jennifer monta sur le cheval de Legolas puis ce dernier monta derrière elle. Ils se remirent en route et Jennifer s'endormit en moins de cinq minutes.

Ils se déplacèrent en silence pendant presque une demi-heure. Jennifer faisait déjà un rêve étrange. Soudainement, elle appela dans son sommeil.

"Legolas ! Legolas ! Où êtes-vous ?" Elle semblait affligée. Les elfes échangèrent un regard. Parlait-elle vraiment dans son sommeil ? Ellindë et Thinhen commencèrent à rire ; ils n'avaient jamais entendu quelqu'un parler dans son sommeil auparavant.

"Réponds-lui !" chuchota Ellindë. Legolas eut un léger sourire puis inclina la tête.

Il se pencha vers son oreille et chuchota : "Je suis juste là."

"Je peux vous entendre, mais je ne peux pas vous voir", répondit-elle. "Pouvez-vous me voir ?"

"Oui, je peux vous voir."

"Tout est noir autour de moi ! Un voile se tient entre nous."

"Franchissez-le, alors ! Je suis de l'autre côté", suggéra-t-il à la dormeuse.

"Non, je ne peux l'enlever, ni le franchir ni le contourner. Quelqu'un doit l'enlever", l'informa Jennifer endormie.

"Puis-je l'enlever ?" demanda Legolas.

"Non, seuls les vents de Manwë peuvent l'enlever."

Les elfes se regardèrent fixement avec les yeux écarquillés, un grand sourire affiché sur leurs visages. "Continue !" l'encouragea Thinhen.

"Voilà le vent! Le voile est parti ! Je peux vous voir maintenant !" s'exclama-t-elle tranquillement.

"Venez ici, alors", dit Legolas.

"Je suis ici. J'ai quelque chose à vous dire."

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" demanda le prince.

"Je ne peux pas vous le dire, pas encore. Je ne peux pas vous le dire ici."

"Quand pouvez-vous me le dire ? Où pouvez-vous me le dire ?" Il évaluait pour voir si elle pourrait suivre deux questions de suite.

"Je peux vous le dire plus tard, sur une colline verdoyante. Je ne peux pas vous le dire maintenant."

"Pourquoi vous ne pouvez pas me le dire maintenant ?" demanda-t-il.

"Je ne peux pas vous le dire maintenant parce que je ne sais pas ce que je dois vous dire."

"Alors, comment savez-vous que vous avez quelque chose à me dire ?" demanda l'elfe.

"Mon cœur sait que j'ai quelque chose à vous dire, mais pas mon esprit."

Les deux elfes à l'avant se regardèrent. Ils étaient surpris que Legolas puisse tenir une conversation pour si longtemps. Ils ne se s'étaient pas attendus à ce que ses réponses soient si logiques, pour la plupart. Ils dirent à Legolas de voir s'il pouvait changer de sujet. S'il pouvait, cela deviendrait vraiment intéressant.

"Avez-vous besoin de quoi que ce soit ?" demanda Legolas.

"Oui, un feu. Il fait froid!" répondit-elle.

"Je ne peux pas faire de feu ici. Accepteriez-vous ma cape, à la place ?"

"Oui", répondit la fille endormie. Legolas ne s'était pas attendu à cette réponse. Il n'avait pas envie de se défaire de sa cape, de crainte de la réveiller, aussi se contenta-t-il de l'envelopper dedans avec lui.

"Merci !" répondit-elle avec l'air endormi. Était-elle réveillée ?

"De rien." Les autres elfes en furent très amusés.

"Dis quelque chose d'autre !" chuchota l'un d'entre eux.

Legolas se pencha vers son oreille et lui chuchota en elfique : "Où êtes-vous ?"

"Au même endroit que vous !" répondit-elle tranquillement en elfique. Le reste de la conversation se fit en elfique.

"Où suis-je ?" demanda l'elfe.

"Vous ne reconnaissez pas ? L'Ithilien !"

"Est quelqu'un d'autre y est avec nous ?" demanda le prince.

"Non, pourquoi y aurait-il quelqu'un ? Sauron a disparu, ses orcs se sont dispersés et personne ne doit plus patrouiller dans cette région, désormais!"

Les elfes en riaient presque ! "Elle rêve et espère l'impossible, n'est-ce pas ?" demadna Ellindë sur le ton de la plaisanterie. "Demande-lui ce que tu fais là."

"Que faisons-nous ici ?" demanda Legolas.

"Vous m'avez invitée ici. Je pensais que vous le saviez", répondit-elle.

"Moi ?"

"Oui, vous", répliqua-t-elle calmement.

"Quand ?" demanda le prince.

"Après le mariage", dit-elle comme si c'était évident.

"Quel mariage ? Le nôtre ?" demanda Legolas avec étonnement.

"Celui d'Arwen et Aragorn! Ne soyez pas idiot !" répondit la dormeuse.

Legolas dit à ses hommes : "Eh bien, elle est optimiste ! Combien de temps ces deux-là se font-ils la cour ? Soixante ans ?"

Les deux autres répondirent par un rire étouffé. Les elfes avaient fait des paris sur ces deux-là pendant des dizaines d'années.

"Que devrais-je dire ?" demanda Legolas.

"Dis-lui que tu l'as amenée là pour qu'elle tresse des paniers", dit Ellindë avec un sourire.

Legolas se pencha vers l'oreille de Jennifer. "Je me souviens maintenant, je vous ai amenée ici pour tresser des paniers."

"Paniers ?" La fille endormie parut perplexe. "Je ne sais pas comment tresser des paniers!"

"Vous ne savez pas ?" demanda-t-il avec une surprise feinte.

"Non, je ne sais pas."

"Pouvez-vous cuire du pain ?" demanda le prince elfe.

"Je n'ai jamais essayé. Si je devais cuire du pain, cependant, j'aurais besoin d'un four. Minas Tirith ne serait pas un meilleur endroit qu'Ithilien pour cuire du pain ?"

"Si, si", reconnut-il. "Si vous ne pouvez pas cuire de pain, ou tresser des paniers, alors je ne me souviens pas pourquoi nous sommes venus ici."

"Je croyais que les elfes n'étaient affectés par la vieillesse ou le temps !" dit-elle.

"Nous ne le sommes pas. Je ne le suis pas."

"Alors pourquoi vous ne vous souvenez pas pourquoi vous m'avez amenée ici ?" Elle a demandé

"Je ne me souviens pas pourquoi je vous ai amenée ici, parce que je ne vous y ai pas conduite. Vous m'avez amené ici", l'informa tranquillement l'elfe.

"Comment ?" demanda-t-elle avec de la confusion dans la voix.

"Vous m'avez amenée ici dans vos rêves", répondit calmement Legolas.

"Ne soyez pas idiot ! Je ne peux pas amener des gens éveillés dans des rêves", dit-elle.

"Si, vous le pouvez et vous l'avez fait."

"Comment ?"

"Vous m'avez invité !" lui dit Legolas. "Vous avez dit mon nom, j'ai répondu et soudainement j'étais dans votre rêve."

Ellindë et Thinhen les regardèrent. Ça commençait à leur faire peur ! Le prince semblait de plus en plus éloigné. Ils se demandaient s'il n'avait pas vraiment été attiré dans son rêve. Ils avaient entendu des rumeurs sur de tels événements, mais d'habitude avec des hauts elfes, ou deux Eldars, pas un humain et un elfe.

Ils firent silence pendant quelques instants. Lentement, ils prirent conscience de faibles voix derrière eux. Il s'agissait de celles de Legolas et Jennifer, mais ils parlaient comme s'ils se trouvaient derrière un mur épais.

"Pourquoi nous ne pouvons pas parler de cette façon quand nous sommes éveillés ?" demanda la fille.

"Nous pouvons. Nous le faisons !" répondit le prince.

"Non, je ne veux dire seul."

"Nous l'avons fait, vous rappelez-vous notre promenade à Mirkwood, lors de votre première journée là-bas ?"

"Non, je veux dire en était assis sous un arbre comme ça, à parler de rien en particulier."

"Pourquoi s'en soucier puisque nous sommes en train de parler de rien en particulier ?" demanda-t-il.

"Parce que c'est agréable. Je constate que c'est comme lorsque des gens découvrent ce que ça fait que de chanter ou fredonner", répondit-elle doucement. Elle semblait de plus en plus somnolente.

"Je suppose que cela fait du sens", répondit l'elfe. Son visage sembla montrer qu'il luttait contre quelque chose. Au bout de quelques minutes, il ajouta : "Est-ce que vous êtes à l'aise ?"

"Oui, tout à fait. Vous êtes une personne très confortable sur laquelle on peut reposer", dit-elle comme s'il était un divan.

"Vraiment ?" chuchota-t-il doucement.

"Oui. Vous l'êtes. C'est beaucoup plus agréable de se reposer contre vous que contre un arbre", murmura-t-elle d'une voix endormie.

"Qu'est-ce qui me rend meilleur qu'un arbre ?" demanda-t-il. Un sourire était perceptible dans son chuchotement.

"D'une part, vous êtes beaucoup plus moelleux ! Ensuite, vous me répondez quand je vous parle. Vous êtes aussi beaucoup plus chaud que n'importe quel arbre vivant que j'ai rencontré ! Les arbres ne me laissent pas emprunter leur cape non plus. J'apprécie votre compagnie, Legolas, et les arbres ne mettent pas leurs bras autour de moi quand je me repose contre eux", chuchota-t-elle doucement. Dans ses rêves, elle était de plus en plus fatiguée.

"Ainsi, vous m'appréciez ?" chuchota Legolas

"Bien sûr ! Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire. Je vous apprécie beaucoup !" l'informa-t-elle tranquillement.

Les deux autres elfes échangèrent un sourire. Cette conversation devenait intéressante. _Très_ intéressante. Ils étaient convaincus qu'elle avait attiré Legolas dans son rêve, mais comment ? Du peu qu'ils en savaient, elle était une mortelle.

"Je m'endors. Vous ne m'en voudrez pas si je me repose contre vous ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Pas du tout. Dormez autant que vous voulez", répondit-il doucement à la rêveuse.

"Si je suis trop lourde ou encombrante, réveillez-moi", dit-elle.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas; vous ne serez pas jamais encombrante", son chuchotement était à peine plus élevé qu'un souffle. Il semblait lui-même fatigué.

Ellindë et Thinhen se regardèrent. Ils n'arrivaient pas à y croire. Legolas avait-il été entraîné dans ses rêves ? L'avait-elle épuisé dans ses rêves ? Non, c'était trop invraisemblable ! Il avait dû jouer le jeu. L'entretien s'arrêta dès que Legolas eut cessé de parler. Le monde que les jeunes gens avaient créé se brisa lorsqu'il parla aux deux autres elfes.

"Je ne pensais pas qu'elle parlerait aussi longtemps. La prochaine fois, l'un d'entre vous peut lui parler dans son sommeil !"

"Était-ce si pénible ?" plaisanta Ellindë. "Tu avais l'air de t'amuser!"

"Ce n'est pas que c'était pénible, mais épuisant."

"Épuisant ? Que veux-tu dire ?" demanda Thinhen.

"J'essayais de la tirer hors de ses rêves et lui en donner un autre, mais elle continuait de me retenir dans le sien. Quand je me suis rendu compte que ça ne marchait pas, j'ai essayé de voir si je pouvais manipuler ses rêves. Cela n'a pas marché non plus. Il semblerait que sa volonté soit plus forte que la mienne !" répondit Legolas avec lassitude. C'était un jeu que tous les elfes pratiquaient, surtout quand ils étaient jeunes, pour renforcer leur esprit. Legolas avait été un maître en son temps, il n'avait perdu que contre son père, Elrond et il était sûr que cela aurait été le cas avec la Dame Galadriel s'il avait essayé.

Ses hommes le regardèrent avec incrédulité. Ils connaissaient son record à ce jeu. Ils y avaient joué. Ellindë demanda à Legolas quand il avait commencé à se rendre compte que Jennifer gagnait.

"Quand elle m'a invité à marcher dans un jardin boisé", répondit calmement Legolas.

"Jardin boisé ? Est-ce là qu'elle t'a appelé ?" demanda Thinhen.

"Non, c'était l'endroit où nous sommes allés juste avant qu'elle commence à parler de rien en particulier."

"Nous avons cru que c'était l'Ithilien!" s'exclama Ellindë.

"Non, nous nous sommes rendus dans ce jardin boisé avant qu'elle me conduise à un grand point d'eau appelé le lac Michigan. J'ai pensé que c'était une mer, mais elle m'a dit que c'était un point d'eau douce d'eau et elle m'a éclaboussé."

"Où êtes-vous allés exactement, Legolas ?" demanda Ellindë. C'était même plus intrigant que tout ce qu'ils avaient entendu.

"Eh bien, quand elle m'a appelé, nous étions dans un certain grand champ. Alors, nous sommes allés en Ithilien, ensuite un jardin boisé, ainsi que le Lac le Michigan, puis un très beau jardin qui ressemblait à ceux de Melian. Après cela, elle m'a emmené à Gondolin avant l'automne. Elle s'est endormie dans une forêt près de la mer."

"Ainsi, vous avez fait un tour complet de la Terre du Milieu pendant le deuxième Âge ?" plaisanta Ellindë.

"Plus ou moins", dit Legolas en haussant des épaules. "Maintenant, si vous n'avez plus de questions, je vais reposer mon esprit."

Ils s'éloignèrent silencieusement. Ellindë et Thinhen réfléchissaient au sujet de cette fille. Comme tout cela était étrange ! D'abord, une certaine fille humaine venait à Mirkwood depuis on-ne-savait-où et ensuite elle avait des oreilles pointues, puis elle surclassait Legolas avec ses pouvoirs pendant son sommeil ! C'était vraiment peu courant.

Une heure ou deux avant l'aube, Jennifer commença à marmonner quelque chose dans son sommeil.

"Hmm… Je vais peut-être essayer", dit Ellindë. Il était très curieux, pour un elfe.

"Jennifer, Jennifer", dit-il doucement en l'appelant en elfique. Il ralentit son cheval et se pencha vers elle. Thinhen était en plein sommeil elfique et ne le remarqua pas. Elle attira immédiatement Ellindë dans ses rêves. Cette fois, ils étaient dans son monde et il ne comprit rien de ce qu'elle disait. Il se retira seulement au bout de quelques secondes. Il pensa que son monde était plein des choses étranges qui ne l'intéressaient pas. Il décida qu'il ne ferait pas de mention de cela puisqu'il n'avait rien appris de vraiment utile.

Le matin suivant, à l'aube, Legolas s'éveilla de son sommeil elfique. Quinze minutes plus tard, les yeux de Jennifer papillonnèrent puis s'ouvrirent.

"Bonjour !" dit-il à la fille.

"Bonjour. Quelle heure est-il ?" demanda-t-elle.

"C'est le lever du soleil au-delà des frontières de Mirkwood", répondit l'elfe.

"Combien de temps encore avant que nous ne soyons plus dans cette vilaine obscurité ?" demanda-t-elle. C'était vraiment suffocant, ici !

"Quoi ? Vous n'aimez pas l'obscurité ?" plaisanta Legolas . "Il reste seulement quelques heures avant que nous en sortions. Quand nous l'aurons quittée, nous serons à un tir de flèche de la forêt et nous nous arrêterons pour le petit-déjeuner."

"Oh, bien! J'ai tellement faim que je pourrais manger un cheval !" exagéra Jennifer. Le cheval de Legolas hennit en signe de protestation. "Pas toi, tu es beaucoup trop beau pour qu'on te mange au petit-déjeuner !" dit-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Le cheval inclina la tête en signe d'accord ; il pensait aussi qu'il était beau !

"Voudriez-vous retourner sur votre cheval, maintenant ?" demanda Legolas.

"Oui, s'il vous plaît!" répondit-elle gaiement. Elle était maintenant bien éveillée. Le petit cortège s'arrêta et Jennifer remonta sur son cheval.

Ils se remirent en route et bientôt, Legolas lui parla de ses rêves de la nuit dernière. Ses yeux s'élargirent. Elle se souvenait avoir rêvé de ça, mais elle l'avait partagé ? Quand elle apprit qu'elle avait attiré Legolas dedans, elle faillit en tomber de son cheval ! Que signifiait cela ?

La conclusion fut qu'elle avait sûrement du sang elfique, du sang des hauts elfes. Elle émit un sifflement tout bas et rit sous cape, avec l'air calme. "Et moi qui avais toujours cru que mes ancêtres étaient des paysans et des roturiers !" dit-elle.

Une heure et demie plus tard, le quatuor se retrouva près de la fin de Mirkwood. Un moment, tout fut sombre et noir, le moment suivant, tout brillait et rayonnait. Il fallut juste quelques minutes de trot rapide pour se retrouver à un tir de flèche de la frontière de la forêt.

Ils descendirent de selle et prirent le petit-déjeuner. Leurs chevaux mangèrent généreusement et bientôt, ils furent prêts à repartir. Dès que leurs cavaliers remontèrent en selle, ils mâchèrent bruyamment et tous les elfes le sentirent.

"Legolas, comment est ton cheval ?" demanda Ellindë.

"Le mien est bien éveillé, et le tien ?" Legolas a répondu.

"Le mien aussi. Qu'en est-il du tien, Thinhen ?"

"Le mien est bien éveillé aussi ! Jennifer ?"

Jennifer saisit l'insinuation. Ils voulaient faire la course ! "Le mien aussi."

"Très bien !" dit Ellindë. "L'objectif est le Pic Solitaire. Le perdant doit s'occuper des chevaux une fois que nous arrivons à Imladris, le gagnant n'obtient rien. Compris ? À vos marques, prêts ? PARTEZ !"

Aussitôt, les chevaux se mirent à courir aussi vite qu'ils purent vers le Pic Solitaire. Jennifer n'avait aucune idée de ce que c'était, aussi décida-t-elle de suivre celui qui menait la course. Elle courut à toute vitesse vers celui en tête, qui était Thinhen. Ellindë en profita et bientôt il fut en tête. Avec un brusque regain d'énergie, Legolas fut en tête et Jennifer sur ses talons. Elle n'avait aucune idée d'où était ce Pic, mais elle n'était pas prête à perdre.

Les montagnes se rapprochaient à chaque seconde. Les chevaux elfiques pouvaient courir plus rapidement s'ils le voulaient. Soudain, Legolas leva les bras en signe de victoire. Jennifer était deuxième, Ellindë troisième et Thinhen le dernier.

Les chevaux ralentirent et se mirent à marcher d'un pas vif. Même après une telle course, ils n'étaient pas fatigués.

"Legolas, où est le Pic Solitaire ?" demanda-t-elle après un moment.

"Tournez-vous, vous pouvez peut-être encore le voir", répondit-il. Elle le put. C'était une petite pierre dans l'herbe. Elle y avait couru directement. Ce n'était pas grand du tout.

Le reste du voyage fut normal, donc je vous passerai les détails.

Quelque temps après, ils atteignirent les Monts Brumeux. Quand ils en furent proches, Legolas dit à Jennifer : "Jennifer, _Imladris na pella __je __aman_." (Qui se traduit "Rivendell est au-delà de la colline.") Ils atteignirent le sommet de la colline et Jennifer vit la Dernière Maison Accueillante. Le soleil d'après-midi, les faibles traces d'automne, cela rendait le tout plus beau qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé.

Tandis qu'ils descendaient la vallée, elle put entendre les elfes chanter pour les accueillir. L'humeur était légère ; il n'y avait aucune raison d'être sérieux pour le moment. On était le 10 septembre. Jennifer savait que Frodo n'avait pas encore quitté Cul-de-Sac. Elle réalisa qu'elle avait environ trente-cinq jours jusqu'au Conseil d'Elrond. Elle avait trente-cinq jours pour explorer Imladris. Un sourire se forma sur son visage.

* * *

Note de l'auteur original : Qu'en pensez-vous ? Ne vous retenez pas pour les reviews ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'aurai pas trop de rêves dingues comme ça, je ne pense pas.


	4. Que les jeux commencent

_Note de la traductrice : Bonjour, tout le monde ! Encore une fois, toutes mes excuses pour avoir été aussi longue. Bonne nouvelle, j'ai réussi à gagner du temps et c'est pourquoi je publie ce nouveau chapitre plus tôt que prévu. _

_Merci à **Little-road** et **LegolasKili** pour leurs reviews. Merci à **Saya330**, **Floriane 1301**, **Gold-Curls**, **Angelademona**, **Maoren** et **Syana Argentia** pour avoir mis cette fic en Alert et Favoris. _

_Et merci à chacun de vous pour votre patience. Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

**L'OUBLIÉE**

**Que les jeux commencent**

_Note de l'auteur : Eh bien, voilà. Je… faites pas attention. Vous pouvez me critiquer sur ma grammaire et mon orthographe, mais s'il vous plaît ne soyez pas à cruel vis-à-vis du reste ! Contente d'apprendre que mon rêve de dingue n'a pas fait peur à qui que ce soit ! :D_

Tandis qu'ils descendaient le long de la route vers Imladris, un chant elfique leur parvint de plus en plus fort. Le seul fait de l'écouter permit à Jennifer d'apprendre davantage sur l'elfique et les chansons. Comme c'était étrange, elle venait de découvrir que si elle se contentait d'écouter les elfes, elle en apprendrait plus. Il y avait quelque chose de très étrange à tout cela…

Jennifer se souvint avoir lu que elfes chantaient lorsque Bilbon et les Nains arrivaient à Imladris, il y a des années, et elle avait regretté de ne pas pouvoir les entendre. Maintenant, elle le pouvait et elle adorait.

Tandis qu'ils descendaient la vallée, le chant continua. Elle entendit à plusieurs reprises qu'elle était une fille étrange avec un nom étrange, mais elle les ignora avec un sourire. Quelques-uns d'entre eux commencèrent à chanter des salutations au prince elfe et ils plaisantèrent quant au fait qu'il était l'elfe le plus grand de toute la Terre du Milieu. Legolas leur sourit simplement et les salua d'un signe de tête avec une discrète fierté. Qui aurait cru que les elfes aimaient tant plaisanter !

Ils atteignirent finalement le cœur d'Imladris et le seigneur Elrond se trouvait là pour les saluer. Ils descendirent de selle et Elrond dit : "Bienvenu en Imladris, prince Legolas, Ellindë, Thinhen et Jennifer."

"Salutations, seigneur Elrond", dit Legolas. "Nous sommes venus vous porter des nouvelles de mon père, le roi Thranduil."

"Toutes les nouvelles seront communiquées plus tard à un conseil. Il sera tenu dans quelque temps en octobre", les informa Elrond.

"Très bien, seigneur Elrond. Ce n'est pas seulement pour ça que nous sommes ici cependant", dit Legolas.

"Je sais. J'ai fait un rêve me disant qu'une enfant humaine devait venir en Terre du Milieu."

"On ne vous a rien dit de plus ?" demanda Legolas.

"Rien."

"Bien", commença Legolas. Il regarda Jennifer. Elle tira ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles. Elrond vit qu'elles étaient pointues.

"Je vois", dit Elrond.

"Il y a plus", dit Legolas. Elrond haussa un sourcil et dit aux deux autres elfes où se trouvaient leurs appartements. Ellindë s'en alla avec joie vers ses appartements tandis que Thinhen s'éloignait pour s'occuper des quatre chevaux.

Legolas et Jennifer suivirentle seigneur Elrond jusqu'à son bureau. Il leur dit de s'asseoir sur une banquette tandis que lui prenait place dans un fauteuil face à Jennifer. Il leur demanda de lui raconter le rêve dans ses plus infimes détails et comment ils s'étaient sentis après cela. Legolas raconta tout jusqu'au moment où il s'était senti fatigué et las, tandis que Jennifer affirma par la suite qu'elle s'était sentie comme si elle avait mené une partie d'échecs en mode défensif. Elrond se plongea dans ses réflexions un moment puis lui demanda si elle serait contre le fait qu'il essaie d'entrer dans sa tête. Elle n'y vit pas d'inconvénients.

"Si la pression devient trop grande, dites-le-moi", fit Elrond.

Avant qu'elle ait le temps de réfléchir, elle ressentit une attaque mentale.

Un jeu mental féroce s'ensuivit. Legolas pouvait voir leurs visages. Elrond ne faisait pas beaucoup d'efforts, mais Jennifer un peu. Elle pourrait voir que le seigneur elfe ne se donnait pas à fond. Chaque fois qu'elle bloquait une attaque avec succès, il attaquait dans une autre direction avec plus de force que la fois précédente. C'était comme jouer aux échecs. Elrond atteignit un point où il pensa qu'il avait gagné – jusqu'à ce que son esprit atteigne un endroit où tout était blanc. Il n'y avait rien. Legolas pouvait voir que le visage de Jennifer était pâle. Ses yeux fixaient le vide. Elle ressemblait à un cadavre avec les yeux ouverts. Elrond se retira de son esprit et une seconde après, elle se réveilla.

"Vous avez un esprit très fort, Jennifer. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit aussi dur. Très bonne manœuvre à la fin, aussi. Je ne savais pas que vous pouviez faire cela."

"Merci", répondit Jennifer d'un air las "Avez-vous appris quoi que ce soit ?"

"Vous avez certainement du sang elfique… du sang des Hauts Elfes. Si vous êtes une Haute Elfe, ce serait du côté des Noldor, ou des Eldar, je ne sais pas. Il y avait aussi quelque chose d'autre que j'ai trouvé, qui pourrait être différent."

"Istari ?" demanda-t-elle avec les yeux grands ouverts.

"Peut-être, mais je pense que ce serait plus généralement Maia."

Jennifer resta assise là, à fixer le plancher dans un état de choc. Bien sûr, elle pouvait accepter le fait qu'elle était tombée en Terre du Milieu, elle pourrait presque accepter le fait qu'elle avait du sang d'elfe, mais elle ne pouvait accepter le fait qu'elle était en partie Maia. Cela lui semblait impossible.

"En tout cas", continua Elrond, "je pense que nous devrions pratiquer cet exercice au moins une fois par semaine. Je pense que vous avez été amenée ici pour défier la volonté de quelqu'un, et sinon c'est un exercice qui vaut la peine d'être pratiqué."

"Voulez-vous dire que je dois défier… ?"

"Non, pas lui. Je pense qu'il serait trop fort pour vous. Peut-être le seigneur des Nazgûls, mais je n'en suis pas sûr."

Ses yeux s'élargirent. Elle n'en croyait rien. Maintenant, elle était persuadée qu'elle était endormie.

Elrond n'eut pas besoin d'entrer dans son esprit pour lire dans ses pensées. "Ce n'est pas un rêve, Jennifer. Vous êtes ici. C'est réel."

Elle respira à fond. "Bien", pensa-t-elle, puis elle dit à haute voix : "Dans ce cas, seigneur Elrond, il y a quelques autres choses que vous devez savoir."

Elrond la regarda, attendant patiemment qu'elle commence. Elle dit à Elrond tout ce qu'elle savait sur les livres et tout le reste.

"Ainsi", finit-elle, "je sais ce qui va se produire depuis ce moment jusqu'à la fin, que ce soit en bien ou en mal."

"Vous n'avez dit à personne ce qui arrivera, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda le seigneur elfe.

"Oh non, seigneur Elrond. J'ai décidé qu'il serait mieux de laisser les choses suivre leur cours."

"Très bien. Maintenant, si Legolas et vous-même le permettez, je vais vous montrer vos chambres."

"Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, seigneur Elrond. Je sais où elles sont", dit Legolas.

"Alors, je vous verrai tous les deux plus tard", dit Elrond.

Legolas et Jennifer se levèrent, le saluèrent puis partirent vers leurs chambres.

"Bon, Legolas, comment savez-vous où nos chambres se trouvent ?" demanda Jennifer.

"Je sais parce que j'ai eu la même chambre chaque fois que je suis venu ici."

Il y eut une pause puis Jennifer demanda : "Connaissez-vous Aragorn ?"

"Oui, en effet, je l'ai rencontré plusieurs fois. Je l'appelle habituellement Estel. Pourquoi demandez-vous cela ?"

"Je suis juste curieuse", répondit-elle. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent leurs chambres. Sa chambre était à côté de la sienne, une fois de plus.

Elle entra dans la sienne et la première chose qu'elle vit fut trois fenêtres grandes ouvertes. Celle du milieu était une porte, mais elle ne le découvrit que plus tard. Les rideaux étaient blancs et liés par un ruban doré. Un grand lit se trouvait juste à gauche. Contre le mur de gauche se trouvaient une penderie et un cabinet. Sur le coin d'extrême-droite se trouvaient un bureau avec une chaise et une cheminée avec une chaise à bascule devant (les elfes avaient vraiment l'air d'aimer ces chaises, non ?) et plus loin dans le coin se trouvaient une petite table et une chaise. Contre le mur juste en face se trouvaient un buffet et un placard. Un grand tapis couleur crème s'étalait sur le plancher. Les murs et le plancher étaient d'une belle couleur blanche. Elle aimait cela. Tout était brillant et léger. Comme elle regardait autour d'elle, elle s'aperçut qu'il y avait des lanternes et des bougies partout dans la pièce. Elle adorait ça !

Elle se dirigea vers la penderie et trouva une robe d'été verte. À côté se trouvait une robe pourpre de velours foncé. Ses manches l'étaient également jusqu'au-dessus du coude; le reste des manches était fait dans un tissu différent, mais élégant. Le col et le pourtour des coudes étaient brodés avec art ; une ceinture faite dans le même matériau complétait le tout. C'était splendide ! La troisième robe était en blanc avec une broderie plus élaborée et une robe d'un bleu royal. C'était magnifique ! Elle mit la verte et se regarda dans le miroir intégré dans la porte intérieure de la penderie.

Elle se sentit soudain très fatiguée. Elrond ne l'avait pas ménagée. Elle se laissa tomber sur le lit et s'y endormit aussitôt.

Legolas se trouvait dans la chambre d'à côté, au balcon, savourant le calme de l'après-midi. Il était venu ici plusieurs fois. Chaque fois qu'il y venait, il y restait plus longtemps qu'il ne le devait. Imladris n'était pas qu'un havre pour les voyageurs épuisés, mais aussi un lieu de repos pour les elfes. Legolas trouvait que c'était un merveilleux endroit pour se remettre du poids des années. Il avait pris l'habitude de visiter Imladris une fois par siècle. L'elfe de trois mille ans n'avait pas cassé ses habitudes jusqu'à son soixante-quinzième anniversaire. Il avait alors joué dix fois le rôle de messager. Et ça ne l'avait pas gêné du tout.

L'ombre à l'est bouleversait sa vie et celle des siens depuis longtemps maintenant. La visite d'Aragorn l'année dernière n'avait pas apporté de réconfort non plus. Il eut un soupir triste. Ses pensées se tournèrent vers Jennifer.

"Pauvre fille", pensa-t-il. "Ce doit être difficile pour elle. Enlevée de son monde, avec tout ce qui s'est passé, et elle est tellement jeune ! Pour nous elle est à peine plus qu'un bébé, pour les Hommes elle vient de sortir de l'enfance et pour les Hobbits, elle est toujours une enfant ! Elle est si jeune, et pourtant, elle ne semble plus aussi jeune que lorsqu'elle est venue. Elle semble plus vieille maintenant. Cela doit être dur pour elle."

Il n'avait pas idée. C'était très étrange pour elle. Elle sentait qu'elle pouvait se comparer à une semi-elfe, mais la plupart du temps, elle se sentait humaine et ce, en de nombreuses manières. Elle commença à se demander si Elrond avait dit vrai. Bien, elle était éveillée, de toute façon.

Legolas disposait d'un arbre poussant à l'extérieur devant sa chambre. Il l'avait regardé grandir pendant des années. Maintenant c'était un arbre ancien et fort. Il escalada le balcon et attrapa une branche. Il se hissa dessus et commença à grimper dans l'arbre. Quand il eut atteint une branche plus élevée, il s'assit de dos contre le tronc et regarda la vue qui s'offrait à lui. Comme c'était agréable d'être en haut d'un arbre, comme c'était paisible d'écouter le chant du vent dans les feuilles. Que c'était agréable d'écouter les chants des elfes qui flottaient jusqu'à son oreille.

Soudain, il entendit quelqu'un se déplacer. Cette personne se trouvait dans une autre chambre que la sienne, donc ce devait être Jennifer. Il descendit de branche en branche jusqu'à atteindre son balcon. Il vit qu'elle était debout et se promenait dans la pièce. Il grimpa sur son balcon et frappa à la grande porte vitrée. Elle le vit et lui ouvrit.

"Que faites-vous là ?" demanda-t-elle.

"J'étais monté dans un arbre quand je vous ai entendue vous lever", répondit-il. "Maintenant que vous êtes éveillée, voudriez-vous que je vous fasse visiter ?"

"Non, merci. J'ai toujours aimé explorer seule. Vous pouvez venir si vous voulez. J'aimerais être accompagnée."

"Très bien", répondit-il. Jennifer et Legolas commencèrent à se promener dans les couloirs d'Imladris. Elle apercevait souvent des portes ouvertes, jetait un coup d'œil par l'ouverture puis partait une fois que rien n'attirait plus son regard. Après une heure et demie, elle décida que cela faisait assez d'exploration pour une journée et qu'elle garderait le reste pour plus tard. Après tout, il restait trente-cinq jours avant le conseil.

"Il y a une pièce, Jennifer, que vous ne trouverez pas seule et que j'aimerais vous montrer", dit Legolas.

Elle le suivit à travers plusieurs salles et couloirs, quelques escaliers puis un tournant à moitié oublié avec une porte et une fenêtre. Legolas ouvrit la porte et la laissa passer en première. De l'autre côté se trouvait un grand escalier en colimaçon. Jennifer et Legolas montèrent jusqu'au sommet. En haut se trouvait une trappe. Jennifer l'ouvrit et entra dans une pièce.

C'était une chambre avec un divan et une petite cheminée contre un mur, mais le reste était ouvert vers l'extérieur. Le toit ne couvrait qu'une petite partie de la pièce, permettant à la neige et la pluie d'entrer dans la pièce. La brise soufflait, portant un parfum délicat. On pouvait voir tout Fondcombe de cette tour.

"Legolas !" souffla Jennifer. "C'est magnifique !" Cela l'était encore plus quand le soleil couchait éclairait cet endroit. Les arbres semblaient s'embraser d'un feu émeraude, la rivière brillait comme du verre, la neige des montagnes brillait comme de l'argent poli et les voix des elfes qui chantaient rendaient le tout parfait.

"Je savais que vous aimeriez", sourit Legolas. Il aimait la regarder sourire. Elle se tint debout ainsi pendant presque dix minutes sans rien dire, regardant simplement le paysage qui s'étendait devant elle. Au bout d'un moment, ils commencèrent à discuter, échangeant des histoires de leur jeunesse. Après quelques éclats de rire, ils entendirent sonner la cloche pour le dîner.

Cette nuit, alors que Jennifer se couchait, elle réfléchit à tout cela. Il lui semblait toujours impossible qu'elle soit moitié elfe, moitié Maia. Cela signifierait qu'elle était comme Luthien ! Elle s'en tint à cette pensée jusqu'à ce que le sommeil la gagne.

* * *

C'était le dix octobre. Glorfindel avait été envoyé hors d'Imladris hier. Jennifer s'entraînait au jeu de l'esprit - je suppose que vous l'appelleriez ainsi - avec Elrond, une fois si ce n'était deux par semaine puisqu'elle était là. Son esprit devenait plus fort à chaque fois qu'ils jouaient, non, chaque jour ! Depuis tout ce temps, Jennifer avait exploré Imladris de fond en comble et connaissait bien l'endroit.

Ce jour-là, en particulier, elle était d'une étrange humeur. Elle avait un désir insatiable de faire bouger les choses autour d'elle. Pas beaucoup, juste un peu. Ce fut après le déjeuner, à quelques heures, seulement deux heures et demie avant le dîner, qu'elle en parla à Legolas. Enfin, non, pas de manière directe !

"Legolas, est-ce que les elfes aiment les jeux ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Oui, vous devriez le savoir depuis le temps. En plus du jeu de l'esprit, nous jouons aux échecs et..."

"Non, pas ce genre de jeu, je parle de jeux impliquant le fait de courir."

"Comme une course à pied ?" demanda-t-il.

"Dans le genre. Je pensais plutôt au jeu du touché-glacé", dit-elle avec un sourire.

"Touché-glacé ?" demanda-t-il avec l'air perplexe.

"Oui. Disons que nous avons neuf joueurs, trois d'entre eux seraient les loups et les six autres des coureurs. Vous décidez combien de temps vous voulez jouer puis les loups comptent jusqu'à vingt pendant que les coureurs s'éloignent en courant. Une fois que les loups ont fini de compter, ils poursuivent les coureurs. Si un loup touche un coureur, ce dernier doit s'arrêter – il est « gelé – quelle que soit la position dans laquelle il se trouve. Maintenant, un coureur peut dégeler un autre coureur. Vous me suivez jusqu'ici ?"

"Oui", répondit-il lentement.

"Bien, maintenant soyez plus attentif, car c'est là que ça se corse : si un coureur est gelé trois fois, il devient un loup. Maintenant, il y a deux façons pour que les loups gagnent : soit ils gèlent tout le monde en même temps soit à la fin de la partie, ils font le compte du nombre de personnes gelées et s'il y en a plus de gelées que de libres, ils ont gagné. Compris ?"

"Je pense que oui", répondit l'elfe.

"Voulez-vous jouer ?" demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

"Je ne pense pas que ce serait très amusant si nous ne sommes que deux."

"Bien, pensez-vous que nous pourrions convaincre d'autres elfes de jouer ?"

"Peut-être. Une fois de temps en temps, les elfes jouent à un jeu à grande échelle, mais c'est très rare de nos jours."

"Dans ce cas, j'en parlerai à Ellindë et Thinhen, et s'ils sont d'accord, nous nous disperserons et demanderons aux elfes dans les jardins est et nord. Vous pouvez demander aux elfes dans les jardins du sud et de l'ouest."

"Très bien", dit l'elfe avec un sourire. Cela allait être intéressant, en tout cas. Bientôt, il y eut soixante-quinze elfes réunis devant la grande fontaine au centre de la cour. Jennifer se tenait debout au bord de la fontaine et expliquait les règles. Après avoir obtenu trente volontaires comme loups, elle en conclut que cela suffirait.

"Maintenant, souvenez-vous, on doit tous se réunir ici quand la cloche du dîner sonnera. Prêts, à vos marques, les loups commencent à compter !" dit-elle. Les coureurs s'en allèrent.

Une fois que les loups eurent fini de compter jusqu'à vingt, le jeu commença. Vous n'avez jamais vu une telle chose ! Soixante-quinze elfes couraient dans les jardins et les couloirs, montaient aux arbres, sautant de branche en branche, courant au bord des fontaines et riant aux éclats avec espièglerie.

Le jeu continua jusqu'à la cloche du dîner. Elrond l'avait fait sonner un peu plus tôt pour que tout le monde ait le temps de se rafraîchir. Les elfes se réunirent autour de la fontaine où le jeu avait commencé.

"Maintenant, tous les elfes qui ont été des loups vont à ma gauche, tous les elfes qui ont été gelés à la fin du jeu se mettent au milieu et tous ceux qui sont restés des coureurs à ma droite, s'il vous plaît !" dit Jennifer. Les elfes s'exécutèrent, Legolas et Ellindë aidèrent Jennifer à faire le compte. Les loups gagnèrent.

Soixante-quinze elfes hilares et courageux s'en allèrent pour ôter les feuilles et les brindilles de leurs cheveux et leurs vêtements avant le dîner. Jennifer et Legolas rejoignirent leurs chambres respectives en échangeant des remarques sur le jeu. Avec un dernier éclat de rire, ils se séparèrent pour rentrer dans leurs chambres.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Jennifer mit la robe pourpre. On frappa à la porte.

"Entrez !" dit joyeusement Jennifer.

La porte s'ouvrit et Legolas entra. Il portait une tunique argentée et une fine couronne argentée.

"Vous êtes superbe ce soir, Prince Legolas", le complimenta-t-elle.

"Vous le semblez également ce soir, Dame Jennifer", répondit-il avec un sourire.

"_Dame_ Jennife_r_ ?" demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

"Oui, vous méritez de ce titre", lui dit-il avec un grand sourire. Après un moment il ajouta : "Avez-vous pensé à changer votre nom ?"

"Changer mon nom ? Pourquoi faire ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Je suppose, j'ai juste pensé que vous auriez envie de le changer, puisque vous avez maintenant l'air d'une elfe et que Jennifer est un nom humain", répondit-il en rougissant légèrement. "Je ne vous ai pas offensée, j'espère ?"

"Bien sûr que vous ne m'avez pas offensée !" le rassura-t-elle gentiment. "Souvenez-vous, je ne m'offense pas facilement." Elle sourit. "Je n'y ai juste jamais pensé. Il vaudrait mieux, j'imagine."

"Quel nouveau nom voudriez-vous ?" demanda le prince elfe.

"Oh, s'il vous plaît ! Ne me laissez pas faire ça ! Je suis nulle pour nommer les choses !" Elle fit une pause. "Pourquoi vous ne me donnez pas de nouveau nom ?"

"Moi ?" L'elfe n'en revenait pas.

"Oui, vous", dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux. "Je ne demanderais ça à personne d'autre."

"Alors, je vous donnerai un nouveau nom. Puis-je avoir jusqu'à la fin du dîner pour y réfléchir ?" demanda-t-il.

"Vous avez toute la semaine, si nécessaire", répondit-elle.

"Allons dîner", dit-il en lui offrant son bras. Elle l'accepta et ils descendirent dîner ensemble.

* * *

_Note de l'auteur : Alors ? Comment c'était ? Je sais, j'ai rendu les elfes un peu enfantins, mais je ne pouvais pas résister à la tentation ! Lisez et reviewez, s'il vous plaît ! _


	5. Noms, questions et suggestions

_Note de la traductrice : Merci à **LegolasKili**, **Little-road** et **Eclipse1955** pour leurs reviews. Et merci à **Eclipse1995**, **Tipha** et **Tenshihouou** pour avoir mis la fic et mon statut d'auteur en Alert et Favoris. _

___Je préviens mes chers lecteurs que ce chapitre est le dernier pour le mois d'août car après, je serai en Vendée pour le reste des vacances. La suite de la fic ne sera donc pas publiée avant début septembre. _

_Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

**L'OUBLIÉE**

**Noms, questions et suggestions**

Cette nuit-là, Legolas ne dormit pas. Au lieu de cela, il essaya de trouver un nom pour Jennifer. Il resta un moment allongé sur son lit puis il s'assit. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir, alors il alla sur le porche. Avant la fin de la nuit, il était juché dans son arbre. Les arbres sont les meilleurs endroits pour réfléchir.

Il ne restait qu'une heure avant l'aube. La lune avait disparu et les étoiles brillaient fort. Le froid rafraîchissait l'elfe. Il eut un long soupir de contentement et ferma les yeux. Il commença à fredonner. Soudain, il ouvrit les yeux avec un grand sourire.

"Je l'ai !" s'exclama-t-il tranquillement. Il commença à chanter un petit air joyeux et regarda le ciel jusqu'à ce que le soleil soit levé.

Jennifer se réveilla un moment après que le soleil soit levé. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir entendu quelqu'un chanter. Elle mit sa robe d'été verte d'été et une robe de chambre grise puis alla sur le porche. Elle leva les yeux vers l'arbre et vit le faible éclat d'une chevelure d'or.

"Bonjour !" dit-elle.

"Bonjour !" lui répondit-on. "Je ne vous ai pas réveillée, n'est-ce pas, Jennifer ?"

"Si, Legolas", répondit-elle franchement.

"Désolé ! Veuillez m'excuser !" dit Legolas.

"Vous êtes tout pardonné, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Je suis heureuse que vous l'ayez fait. Je dors bien depuis trop longtemps !" répondit Jennifer. "Pourquoi vous ne descendez pas de cet arbre ?"

"Pourquoi vous ne venez pas me rejoindre ?"

"Je porte une robe au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué!"

"J'avais remarqué. Vous pourriez toujours mettre votre équipement de chasse. Le spectacle d'un lever du soleil en octobre dans un arbre est quelque chose à ne pas manquer."

Jennifer sourit. Elle retourna dans sas chambre et tira les rideaux. Au cas où. Elle enfila rapidement sa tenue de chasse, retourna au balcon et commença à escalader l'arbre. Une minute plus tard, elle était assise sur une branche près de Legolas.

"Regardez par là", indiqua-t-il. Il pointait l'est, vers les Monts Brumeux. Elle regarda et vit les premiers rayons dorés du soleil brillant à travers les feuilles. C'était magnifique.

"Quel beau lever du soleil !" s'exclama-t-elle.

"En effet."Ils restèrent assis en silence pendant un moment. "Bien, descendons nous préparer pour le petit déjeuner."

Elle hocha la tête et ils descendirent. Ils arrivèrent sur le balcon de Legolas.

"Alors, avez-vous déjà trouvé un nom pour moi ?" demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

"Oui, c'est fait", dit-il avec un sourire fier.

"Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?" demanda-t-elle. La curiosité la rendait nerveuse et il le savait, c'est pourquoi il attendit un moment pour répondre.

"Le nom que j'ai trouvé est Lothril", dit-il avec l'air d'attendre.

"Lothril", répéta la jeune fille avec soin. L'elfe parut déçu un instant. Elle n'aimait pas ? "Lothril", dit-elle de nouveau avec un sourire. "J'aime beaucoup !" s'écria-t-elle en se jetant dans ses bras pour un grand câlin, étreinte qu'il n'hésita pas à lui rendre cette fois.

"Je suis très heureux que vous l'aimiez", dit-il quand ils furent séparés. "Je viens vous chercher dans quelques minutes pour le petit-déjeuner ?" demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet.

"Oui. Dans quelques minutes !" dit-elle en revenant à la porte. Un grand sourire étirait son visage.

Elle retourna dans la chambre et remit la robe verte et grise. Elle resta assise et finit par s'ennuyer d'attendre Legolas. "Quel traînard", dit-elle pour rire. Elle finit par s'impatienter et alla donc frapper à sa porte.

Tandis que Jennifer, désolée, Lothril se préparait, Legolas était assis sur son lit et réfléchissait. Ses pensées envers elle changeaient. Elle ne ressemblait plus à la petite fille qu'il avait amenée à Mirkwood il y a deux mois. Elle ne ressemblait pas à une petite elfe non plus. Enfin, la plupart du temps. De temps à autre, elle ressemblait à une elfe intemporelle, avec une légère touche d'humanité en elle. En tous cas, il l'appréciait et aimait sa compagnie. Il ne put réfléchir longtemps, car il entendit frapper à sa porte.

"Un moment !" dit-il en enlevant sa tenue de chasse. Un instant plus tard, il la laissa entrer tout en faisant une longue tresse dans ses cheveux.

"Est-ce que vous êtes prêt, maintenant ?" demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

"Oui", dit-il en attachant sa tresse.

Tous deux descendirent pour le petit-déjeuner. Après cela, Jennifer, désolée de nouveau, Lothril dit à Legolas qu'elle devait poser une question au seigneur Elrond et le verrait plus tard. Ils se séparèrent lorsqu'elle se rendit chez Elrond.

"Seigneur Elrond, puis-je vous poser une question ?" demanda Jennifer, Lothril, désolée (Je finirai par y arriver !).

"Oui, Jennifer, quoi que cela puisse être", répondit le seigneur elfe.

"Seigneur Elrond, comment saurai-je quand je serai, hum, complètement elfe et Maia ? Quand l'avez-vous su ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Je l'ai su lorsque j'ai eu mal à la tête. Je me suis senti extrêmement mal pendant trois jours puis le mal a brusquement disparu", dit-il.

"C'est là que vous l'avez su", dit-elle avec un soupir.

"Ce n'est pas tout, il y a un changement. Vous le sentirez, vous le saurez", la rassura Elrond. Elle émit un petit sourire.

"Seigneur Elrond, j'ai une autre question, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient", dit-elle.

"Je n'en ferai rien. De quoi s'agit-il ?"

"Eh bien, pourrions-nous en parler dans un endroit plus discret ? C'est au sujet de…"

"N'en dites pas plus. Allons dans mon bureau."

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers le bureau d'Elrond. Une fois à l'intérieur, avec la porte fermée derrière Jennifer - Lothril (!) commença :

"Seigneur Elrond, vous savez que Frodon vient ici. Bref, dans sept jours, Glorfindel trouvera Frodon et Mithrandir arrivera ici. Frodon arrivera le vingtième jour, comme vous pouvez le deviner, mais je peux vous dire que les neuf Spectres vont le poursuivre. Ils seront sur leurs talons. Je ne sais pas si vous savez que le Roi-Sorcier l'aura poignardé sur Weathertop. Frodon ira seul sur le cheval de Glorfindel. Il sera presque un Spectre lui-même. Je devrais en savoir davantage, mais j'ai terriblement peur que Frodon échoue. Quelque chose me dit que je devrais être inquiète. Cela me tranquilliserait si vous me permettiez de suivre Frodon et de vous dire quand il traversera la rivière."

Le seigneur Elrond regarda son visage si sérieux. Si elle savait comment les choses allaient se passer, mais qu'elle était inquiète, il jugeait qu'il vaudrait mieux l'écouter.

"Très bien, vous pourrez le suivre. Quand vous le ferez, gardez constamment un contact mental avec moi", dit-il.

"Je le ferai. Merci, seigneur Elrond !" dit Lothril avec une révérence. Elrond la regarda et nota quelque chose de différent en elle.

"Quelque chose en vous a changé, n'est-ce pas ?" dit Elrond avec un léger sourire.

"Eh bien, oui, seigneur Elrond. J'ai changé de nom", admit-elle timidement.

"Pourquoi vous ne me l'avez pas dit ?"

"On me l'a révélé ce matin seulement."

"Révélé ? Ce matin ?" demanda le seigneur elfe en levant un sourcil. Lothril, autrefois connue sous le nom de Jennifer, raconta l'histoire entière au seigneur Elrond.

"Et ce matin, il m'a dit qu'il avait choisi le nom de Lothril pour moi", finit-elle.

"Je vois. Alors, on se souviendra toujours de vous sous le nom de Lothril", dit le seigneur elfe.

"Oh, s'il vous plaît, seigneur Elrond, je ne veux pas qu'on se souvienne de moi ! Je n'ai fait rien d'honorable et je doute que cela m'arrive."

"Si vous avez vraiment fait quelque chose de valeureux, voudriez-vous qu'on se souvienne de vous ?"

"Non, même dans ce cas, non. Je ne veux aucun honneur. Je veux seulement passer inaperçu. C'est tout ce que j'ai jamais voulu", avoua-t-elle.

Elrond sourit. "J'ai peur on ne puisse vous accorder ce souhait. Si vous êtes mi-elfe mi-Maia et envoyée dans un autre monde, on ne pourra que vous remarquer. On se souviendra de vous. Rien ne peut empêcher cela."

"L'avez-vous vu ?" demanda-t-elle.

Elrond la regarda et dit : "Oui."

Lothril soupira : "Alors, qu'il en soit ainsi." Elle le salua et quitta son bureau.

Le dix-huit octobre, il faisait beau. Soudain, des elfes affluèrent à la porte. Mithrandir était arrivé !

Deux jours plus tard, Lothril se réveilla tôt et partit pour le gué de Bruinen. Elle monta la garde la fin de l'après-midi. Elle était en train de rêvasser quand elle entendit un son de clochettes.

"Le harnais d'Asfaloth ! FRODON !" cria-t-elle.

Elle attendit. Bientôt, elle vit le cheval avec son petit cavalier traversant les arbres. Elle alerta Elrond. Elle pouvait voir que Frodon luttait contre les spectres et savait qu'elle devait faire quelque chose ! Elle braqua ses pensées sur le chef des Spectres de l'Anneau. Elle commença à le combattre mentalement pour le distraire et laisser à Frodon le temps d'arriver ici. Cela fonctionna ! Frodon se retrouva bientôt loin des Spectres, assis bien droit sur la selle et brandit son épée. Il cria : "Allez-vous-en ! Retournez en Mordor et ne me suivez plus !"

Lothril avait atteint ses limites ! Elle se sentait faible et nauséeuse. Elle se retira de la joute mentale. Elle ne pouvait rien faire de plus pour Frodon, elle avait épuisé toute son énergie. Frodon était à mi-chemin à travers la rivière quand Elrond la contacta mentalement à nouveau. Frodon avait traversé la rivière.

"Maintenant ! Les Spectres sont dans la Rivière !" pensa Lothril. Immédiatement, une formidable vague d'eau fut envoyée, balayant les neuf spectres. C'était presque trop puissant ! Lothril fit Frodon tombé de cheval. Elle courut près du Hobbit, le petit et dit à Asfaloth de rejoindre l'écurie. Elle porta Frodon en courant jusque chez Elrond qui l'emmena pour le soigner.

Lothril rebroussa chemin vers sa chambre. Elle était si fatiguée ! Si lasse ! Ce défi avec le Spectre avait presque failli la tuer ! Elle réussit à tenir debout jusqu'au couloir où se trouvait sa chambre. Elle était presque devant sa porte, quand Legolas accourut.

Il avait entendu un bruit à l'extérieur de sa chambre, il n'avait aucune idée d'où elle avait été pendant la journée personne, pas même Elrond, Glorfindel et Mithrandir ne savait ce qu'elle faisait. Legolas ouvrit sa porte et vit une forme effondrée sur le sol. Il reconnut immédiatement Lothril !

Il la souleva dans ses bras et la mena à sa chambre, une expression inquiète sur son visage. Il la déposa sur son lit et toucha son front. Elle n'avait pas de fièvre. Il la laissa se reposer un instant. Non, elle n'était malade, elle s'était évanouie. Il eut un soupir de soulagement. Il sortit rapidement de la chambre pour prendre une bassine d'eau froide et un tissu. Il posa la bassine sur le lit à côté d'elle et commença à tapoter le tissu humide sur son visage. Elle s'éveilla au bout de quelques minutes.

"Vous allez bien ?" demanda-t-il. Son visage affichait une telle inquiétude !

"Je suis en parfaite santé, je suis juste fatiguée. Je n'ai pas pensé qu'il serait si fort !" répondit-elle avec l'air fatigué.

"Il ? Qui il ?" demanda Legolas, pris d'un doute.

"Le Roi-Sorcier."

"QUOI !" Legolas faillit en tomber du lit.

"Je vous dirai plus tard, dit-elle tranquillement. En attendant, puis-je avoir de l'eau ?"

"Oui, juste un moment."

Legolas sortit de la chambre et revint une minute plus tard avec un verre d'eau fraîche. Elle le remercia et avala le verre d'une traite.

"Je suis très fatiguée, je vais faire un petit somme. Quand je me réveillerai, je vous dirai tout", promit-elle.

Legolas sourit : "Dormez." Ce qu'elle fit.

À l'extérieur, trois hobbits, Aragorn et Glorfindel arrivaient. Legolas entendit les elfes disant que Glorfindel et Estel étaient de retour. Il vit que Jenni… Lothril, était endormie et décida d'aller les saluer.

Legolas courut vers la place où ils arriveraient. Il eut quelques secondes avant leur arrivée pour reprendre son souffle. Glorfindel arriva, suivi de deux Hoobits, puis d'un cheval mené par un Hobbit et enfin arriva Estel.

Aragorn vit Legolas se tenant là avec un sourire et dit : "Legolas ! Mellon nin ! Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ?"

"Des nouvelles et une étrange demoiselle elfe", répondit Legolas.

"Une étrange demoiselle elfe ?" demanda Aragorn avec une expression pleine de curiosité sur le visage.

"Oui, on m'a envoyé la chercher il y a plus de deux mois."

"Quoi ? Vous parlez par énigmes, Legolas", dit Aragorn.

"Je sais. Je vous raconterai toute l'histoire plus tard."

Glorfindel avait suivi leur conversation et demanda : "Vous avez été envoyé chercher Jennifer ?"

"Oui. Vous devez savoir qu'elle a changé son nom contre celui de Lothril",dit Legolas.

"Elle ? Je préfère ce nom. Jennifer sonne de manière fort étrange", nota Glorfindel.

Aragorn se sentait mis de côté. "Quelqu'un m'expliquera-t-il ce qu'il se passe ici, s'il vous plaît ?"

"Je vous dirai tout ce que je sais dans un instant", dit Legolas.

Ils bavardèrent un moment puis Glorfindel et Aragorn s'éloignèrent pour aller aider Merry, Pippin et Sam. Une fois les Hobbits installés, Aragorn rejoignit Legolas et lui demanda de tout lui raconter. Legolas lui raconta tout ce qu'il savait sur Lothril, sauf pour les livres, puis les évènements de l'après-midi et que Lothril raconterait ce qu'elle avait fait à son réveil. Aragorn s'éloigna, après avoir obtenu de Legolas la promesse que l'étrange demoiselle elfe le laisserait venir à son réveil.

Legolas se dirigea vers la chambre de Lothril. Il ouvrit lentement la porte et vit qu'elle était toujours endormie, alors il entra. Il resta assis à l'observer pendant son sommeil, se demandant de quoi elle pouvait rêver, sans oser chercher à le découvrir. Pendant presque deux heures, il resta assis à l'observer. Quand elle s'éveilla, la première chose qu'elle vit fut Legolas.

"Bonsoir", la salua tranquillement, mais gaiement l'elfe.

"Bonsoir. Voulez-vous toujours savoir ce que je faisais toute l'après-midi ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Oui, mais j'ai un ami qui souhaite aussi le savoir", dit Legolas.

"Qui ?"

"Aragorn. Êtes-vous d'accord pour la lui raconter également ?"

"Oui, je pense", répondit-elle. "Où est-il ?"

"Probablement dans sa chambre. Voudriez-vous lui raconter cela là-bas ou ici ?" demanda Legolas.

"Ici, ce serait bien, je pense", répondit Lothril. Legolas sortit et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec Aragorn. Lothril se leva quand il entra et le salua d'un léger signe de tête. Ils se présentèrent, s'assirent puis l'histoire commença. Elle leur raconta toute sa conversation avec Elrond puis le voyage puis Frodon.

"Comment avez-vous su tout cela ?" demanda Aragorn.

"La réponse à cette question viendra plus tard", dit Lothril.

* * *

**Traductions :**

_**Lothril**_ : fleur éclatante

_Loth- : _fleur

_Ril- : _brillance


End file.
